Twin Witch Daughters
by Quiet Ryter
Summary: An old movie with a twist and different people. Mpreg past, don't like, don't read. In the land of Coventry Kingdom, lived the King and Queen, who both harness the powers of the sun and the moon, though they may have a happy life with two miracles of life coming, there was The Darkness, and it will lead to an amazing adventure. One character death, Katherine Beckett will be back.


Castle's

Twin Witch Daughters

Author-Quiet Ryter

Reluctant Co-Author-Ned

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I guess since most is not mine. With that, it's because I'm usually never sure if I own anything.**

 **MPREG WARNING, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST GO BACK**

 **Quiet Ryter tries to think of something to write about, because Ned has been bugging her to type out another story as well as another chapter. Ned sometimes needs to stop bugging her, its vacation, time to relax, but to him, it's an excuse to think of another story. Then it hits her that she was watching a movie with her son, yeah, maybe combine this one with a book that she was forced to read at school by the evil witches, The Outsiders, a book that she found to be interesting. With that, she cracks her knuckles and begins to type out her story.**

 _Aeryn and Alexis are sitting at the couch, when Aeryn lets a groan on why the chief said she should have the day off, of all days why today?_

 _Alexis says," Want to play a game?"_

 _Aeryn sighs," Sure why not, what's the game called?"_

 _Alexis smiles," Tennis typing."_

 _Aeryn says," What's that?"_

 _Alexis explains," We take turns typing out parts of a story and it has to incoherent."_

 _Aeryn nods as Alexis takes out the laptop and began to typing out the story…_

Plot: In the land of Coventry Kingdom, lived the King and Queen, who both harness the powers of the sun and the moon, though they may have a happy life with two miracles of life coming, there was The Darkness, and it will lead to an amazing adventure.

Prologue

Darkness starts reins across the land of Coventry, overpowering the forces of light. The twin daughters of the sun and moon were born on Halloween, and so was a new hope. The prophecy said that only the twin witches can restore Coventry's light, but can they escape the darkness on the very day of their birth?

Good Question?

The Darkness snaked its way through the hall trying to find the twin girls. It knows that their mother had just given birth to them. While The Darkness continues it search. The twin girls are in the room lying on the carpet unknown to what is going on. Light fills the room as the King and Queens' two servants Ryan and Jenny find the two girls right where they are, lying in the center carpet where the sun and moon lay. The two rush over to the two children and pick them up.

Jenny says happily," The children, they're still alive."

It's confirmed when the two girls coo and their necklace repeatedly shine on and off.

Ryan urges," Hurry, we have to hide the girls. I'll take Apolla."

Jenny decides," Okay, then I'll take Artemis."

The two servants switch the twin girls in their arms, getting the opposite of who they said they were going to take.

Ryan instructs," Okay, but don't forget to support her head Jenny."

Jenny frowns," I am supporting her head Ryan."

Ryan starts to leave," Hurry Jenny, come on."

Then Jenny follows Ryan to the stairs to help get the girls out of there.

He stops to comment," Now our fate is the girls' hands Jenny."

Jenny counters," Well technically the fate is in our hands."

Ryan is confused," What did you say?"

Jenny explains," Well if the girls are our fates, and they're in our hands, well that means-."

Ryan interrupts." Well that's nice to discuss now, but The Darkness isn't going to stop until it finds the girls and it knows that they were born, so go, I'll meet you in another dimension."

Jenny agrees." Right, let's go."

As Jenny goes up, Ryan comments," The twin girls aren't going to be safe if we put them in the same dimension."

Jenny stops," Wait, are we going to the dimension that is purple or-?"

Ryan groans," You wait to ask this now? Just go Jenny, run now!"

Jenny continues to go up the stairs to get to the portal. While Jenny is going up the stairs, The Darkness enters the room and realizes that the twin girls are gone. Then it goes off to follow one of the girls' servants. At the top of the stairs, Jenny opens the door to the portal, escaping through making The Darkness growl with anger as it turns to find the other twin.

Finally getting out of the portal proves to be very overwhelming for the baby, causing her to cry.

Jenny tries to comfort," It's okay little one, we're safe here."

Jenny gasps as a trash can falls, and she sees that she has Apolla, which means Ryan has Artemis. Apolla continues to cry, wanting her father to hold her and doesn't like this unfamiliar place, that has loud noises and really cold wind. While she cries, her necklace continues to repeatedly shine on and off. Jenny sees a hospital, she runs across the street to the steps and stops mid step and looks at the full moon.

She comments," I sure hope that Ryan got away, with all the hope we hold onto little one."

Leaving that comment to think about that, she enters the hospital to find someone to take care of Apolla.

Back at the Kingdom of Coventry, The Darkness chases after Ryan, who now knows that he has Artemis, who is crying because she wants her mother.

Ryan assures," Don't worry Artemis, we'll be okay. Portal open."

With that Ryan escapes through the gate portal, causing The Darkness to growl at the fact that it failed to catch both twin girls, so it circles back at the kingdom.

While walking Ryan assures," It's okay little one, I don't think we were followed by The Darkness.

He then stops when he sees a skull mask, gasping in fear, he stands still and stiff as a statue. The man removes his mask.

The guy says," Calm down dude, it's just a mask for a costume. See, trick or treat."

He only replies," Yeah."

The guy and the others walk away laughing, leaving Ryan there, rocking Artemis and she seems calm as her necklace repeatedly shines on and off.

Ryan assures Artemis, who is calm," Don't worry Artemis you will soon understand their strange ways and customs here in this dimension. I sure hope Jenny got Apolla somewhere safe Artemis."

He then moves to go in the emergency room, avoiding the nurse as he enters to find someone to take care of Artemis. Without realizing at all, they left both girls in the same city, San Francisco city.

Game Paused, for now.

 _Alexis is done typing the first chapter, so she takes the laptop to hand to her best friend Aeryn._

 _Aeryn takes the laptop to read what Alexis typed out._

Quiet Ryter: While they try and think of the next chapter, read it and give a nice comment, any bad ones get tossed in a fireplace to help warm up the house and help make stew.

Chapter 1 Happy Birthday Girls

 **Disclaimer in Prologue.**

 **Quiet Ryter sighs: Ned I wish you would let me relax, dude serious this is my time to relax, not work.**

 **Ned whines: Come on, it will be fun okay, trust me.**

 **Quiet Ryter replies: You know when someone tells me to trust them. I tend to tune them out.**

 **Ned frowns: Please don't tune me out.**

 **Quiet Ryter calmly says: I won't tune you out, okay, so let's get started on the next chapter.**

 **Ned smirks: You do it.**

 **Quiet Ryter sighs: Why won't you help?!**

 **Ned answers with a smirk: Too much effort.**

 **Quiet Ryter sighs: Well I'll get started on the next chapter, after I try to skin Ned alive with a dull butter knife.**

 **Ned runs out the door as Quiet Ryter chases after him with her dull butter knife.**

 _Aeryn smiles," Cool, okay, I'll get started on the next chapter, maybe we should move time ahead like eighteen years from now, what do you think?"_

 _Alexis smiles," Your turn."_

 _Aeryn smiles as she begins to type out the next chapter._

Time has passed by, eighteen years to exact. In a high class home in San Francisco, in a room filled with pictures of a place that seems magical to a picture of a man staring out the window. The current artist in question has been awake since the sun was up, while drawing her newest project her parents are at the door. Cameron Alexis Genevieve Esposito has red hair and has a sun shape necklace and is turning eighteen today and it's her birthday

Alexis's parents are sneaking in the room with a cake in her hand and as they sneak up to them, but before they could say surprise.

Alexis beats them," Surprise, I got you both and I win."

Alexis's father Javier says," That's it next time I'll surprise you by smashing your head into this cake for your birthday."

Lanie, Alexis's mother adds," Remember when the sun is up, that means our little girl, Alexis is up as well, so surprising her is something we can't do. Happy Birthday Honey"

Alexis hugs her mom," Thanks mom, I'm so excited about today."

Lanie asks," So what do you do want to do today? Remember today is all about you Alexis."

Alexis answers," I don't know mom."

Javi reminds them," Well it's not that different any day of this week, month or year."

Alexis smirks," It's going to stay that way and it took you this long to figure all this after nearly eighteen years."

Alexis blows out the candle on her cake, takes her index finger, dips it in frosting and lands on her father's nose. Then gives her father a kiss on his cheek.

He says with a smirk," I try my best to remember."

Lanie looks at Alexis's newest project on her desk and sees that the girl looks like Alexis, thinking it's a portrait of herself.

Lanie comments," Oh, look this is beautiful Alexis, look Javi at her newest drawing! Is it a self portrait?"

Alexis answers," I doubt it, because she may look like me, but she doesn't feel like me and she wakes up when the moon is up and goes to sleep when the moon goes down."

Javi jokes," The only good difference is that she doesn't have the big mouth you have and isn't talking!"

He ends it laughing, as Alexis tells her father that she going to get him as she chases her father out the door, who is still holding the cake.

Lanie calls out to them," Don't get frosting on the wallpaper. Really Javi, you and Alexis always do that!"

Alexis laughs," You'll pay for that comment dad!"

Javi laughs with a reply," In your dreams Alexis!"

Lanie sighs smiling wondering how many children she really has and looks at the photo, thinking that this is a nice picture. Though Lanie doesn't know that the girl she drew is real .

Then on the other side of San Francisco in a suburban house, with a two siblings, one of which is an omega mother to an alpha daughter. Their alpha father was murdered and the case remains to be a mystery and folded into a case of robbery with no questions ask. The two siblings Keith "Two Bit" Matthews, who is an omega and now a mother, and his younger sister, Aeryn Marie Elaine Stilinski still live at that house. While she is asleep, her necklace glows at ugly fingers come closer.

She wakes up as Evie growls, she then lowers Evie's witch mask.

Evie says," Surprise."

Aeryn frowns," Evie why are you this witch and not a little princess like a normal little girl, that's okay, I like your costume, it looks cute."

Two Bit comes in with a bowl and looks like a candle, Aeryn realizes that today is her birthday and with a lot on her mind, she realizes, that with Evie's costume, it means, its Halloween time.

Two Bit holds her," Hey, hey, hey Evie, I told you to surprise your Aunt Aeryn not scare her half to death honey."

Evie looks down," Sorry Aunt Aeryn."

Two Bit smiles,' Happy Birthday Aeryn."

Two Bit hands her the bowl that has cereal, with yogurt and candy corn in it and a single birthday candle.

Two Bit continues," Breakfast in bed, a tradition we do every year and it has gone nicely."

Evie answers," I made it with cheerios, black forest cake yogurt, and candy corn for you."

Aeryn compliments," Thanks Evie –blows out candle- I love it and remember on four years ago on your birthday it had a different ending. Thank you for helping me to remember."

Two Bit answers," Well the rehab called to say that mom is improving and will take the bus to see us; I think he's nervous that he might miss it. If he had decided to wait for you to wake up."

Aeryn says sheepishly," I'm sorry, Two Bit, but I was up writing in my journal and before I knew it, it was midnight."

Aeryn pulled her journal, a brown leather journal that she kept her thoughts in it as well as her story that she was writing.

Two Bit says," Like mom would say-."

Aeryn continues," Like mom would say, I'm possibly part werewolf, because if the moon is up, then I'm up as well."

Alex finishes and touches her moon shaped necklace. A habit that has been going on for years and will still continue for years.

Evie asks curiously," Do you miss your mom?"

Two Bit warns," Evie!"

Evie asks," What?"

Aeryn answers," Yeah, I really do miss him. Thanks for asking."

She tickles Evie's chin causing her laugh, Evie looks like Two Bit, except for her skin color, and hair, which is black.

Aeryn looks at her watch," Oh boy, I have to get out of here. I'll be late for school if I continue to let time go past me"

Two Bit says," Have any major birthday plans for today."

Alex answers," Yeah, that involves getting a job after school."

She eats what Evie made for her.

Aeryn compliments," Wow, Evie this is really good!"

Aeryn is headed to get ready for school, but then remembers that school is canceled today due to Halloween, so at least she can try and find a decent job to help pay for college.

Evie says," Thanks Aunt Aeryn, Happy Birthday."

 _Alexis reads over Aeryn's shoulder and looks at what she typed so far._

 _Alexis laughs," Really Aeryn, Alexis's parents are Javi and Lanie, while_ Aeryn _gets an older sibling named Two Bit Matthews. Still want to stick to your name for her"_

 _Aeryn laughs," Alexis this is my turn, so I get to type it my way, remember?"_

 _Alexis laughs while holding her hands in surrender as Aeryn continues to type out her chapter._

Then at a tennis court, Alexis is playing tennis with her father. She hits the tennis ball to him, he hits it back and after she hits it back, he is running to hit it, only to hit the fence of the tennis cage.

Javi yells," I'm okay, the floor broke my fall!"

Lanie laughs at that comment Javi just yells, while writing something down.

Alexis is jumping," I really want to do something exciting, different!"

Lanie answers," You can be different tomorrow. The caterers are coming tomorrow at twelve and you will have a hundred guests coming at eight for your Halloween Birthday Ball."

Alexis shakes her head," I don't mean the party mom. I mean my life mom."

Javi hits the ball to send to Alexis and it hits outside the white line.

She calls," Out!"

Javi argues," Out, that is so not an out."

Lanie informs," That was an out Javi."

Javi sighs," Lanie your suppose to be on my side for this!"

Alexis smirks at her victory. Javi just sighs.

Lanie asks," What's wrong with your life Alexis?"

Alexis passes the ball to her father, who falls while trying to catch it.

She answers," Nothing its' just that. I'm eighteen and I feel like something special is to happen today."

Javi gets up and holds his back.

Lanie answers," And beating your father six love isn't enough?"

Javi hits the ball that hits the cup that has pink lemonade in it and causing it to shatter.

Lanie laughs," Oh boy."

Alexis hits the ball to her father Javi, who falls and misses the ball again.

Alexis says," Please mom, that's something I do every day."

Lanie understands that. The phone hasn't began to ring yet, but in a few seconds it will, letting them know that someone is calling.

Alexis announces before the phone rings," I'll get that."

Javi asks," Get what? I didn't hear the phone go off."

Lanie smiles as she hands Alexis the phone as she puts down her tennis racket.

She answers," Hello, hi Cherry."

Javi sighs," I can't figure out how she is able to do that."

Lanie answers," Probably the same way she knows that what we do every day is uncool."

Javi argues," Look I am cool now-."

Javi accidently sprays himself with the water bottle by squeezing it too hard. Lanie laughs at that.

Alexis answers," Yep, dad is still trying to play tennis again."

Javi answers," Well, my face was real hot, so I was trying to cool it down with the water bottle."

Lanie continues to laugh," Yeah, well next time warn me okay."

Javi tosses the water bottle to Lanie.

He says," Watch this baby."

He then tries to hop over the tennis fence and falls flat on his face.

Lanie laughs harder," Are you okay honey?"

Javi says," I'm okay honey."

Alexis moves the phone away from her ear and lets out a big sigh.

Then throwing things back to Aeryn, who is looking at a newspaper as Two Bit is locking the door, Evie is with her grandmother, who is taking her to preschool. Two Bit runs to Alex and the two walks over to the bus area to get a bus.

While walking near a school that the bell is ringing to let kids out of school.

Two Bit says," Aeryn I can talk to the manager to get you a job."

Aeryn says," Thanks Two Bit, but sharing a bathroom and deep fat fryer is not the best thing I want to work at."

Two Bit says," Come on Aeryn, on your birthday, of all days you want to find a job! Have fun get drunk."

Aeryn says," I don't exactly have time for something special Two Bit and look where getting drunk got you."

Two Bit says," It got me Evie and do you really want to do the hard core sad life?"

Aeryn says," I'm sorry. I'm shooting for something amazing to happen in great life."

Two Bit answers," Well you missed."

Aeryn answers," Maybe I could dye my hair and be a blonde or get blue highlights instead, and got a gun to do target practice."

Two Bit replies," Well maybe the blonde part, but do you really want to look like the blonde headed monkey and this conversation is already going into the weird zone. Though it would be cool to get blue streaks in your hair, lets go. That and I want you to stay at the house with me to help watch over Evie and we can pay for the house bills and such."

Aeryn says," On the couch Two Bit, okay, but I still want to get a job to help pay for college."

Two Bit and Aeryn enter the bus.

Two Bit puts money in," Okay, cool, but what's wrong?"

Aeryn takes her turn in putting money in the bus machine. Neither notice that Ryan is sitting at the front looking at Alex and how she looks beautiful and is older now, eighteen to be exact.

Aeryn answers," I don't know, but every since I woke up this morning I feel like something bad is going to happen today, I just don't know what."

Two Bit answers," It's your birthday kid, think positive and it will turn out fine."

Aeryn answers," Like I told you, it's just a feeling that something is going to happen."

A horn goes off causing Aeryn is jump a little, and then she just sighs.

Aeryn says," Tell mom I said hi."

Two Bit is confused," Our mom? What the-.

The phone rings and Two Bit answers it.

Suddenly Ryan tells her," Extraordinary, you definitely have the powers of someone I know."

Two Bit turns to Ryan," Hi mom, Aeryn says hi."

Ryan turns to the right and sees Apolla in her car. He notices that Apolla takes after her Grandfather in red hair, while Artemis takes after in dark brown hair from their father and mother.

Two Bit mouths," How did you know it was mom?"

Aeryn just shrugs.

Ryan decides to look at Apolla, who is driving and is talking to another girl with red hair like her.

Alexis is saying," I don't know it's just a feeling."

Cherry answers," Really like that feeling you thought you would be Prom King."

Alexis agrees," Exactly only, much more awesome than that."

Cherry looks," Okay, the kids have walked all the way across the street, so you're safe to go now."

Alexis checks the mirror," Okay."

With that she drives away, not noticing the girl in the bus that is admiring her car or that man that was looking at her.

Let's the game, until we play again.

 _Aeryn finishes the chapter and is satisfied with that done; she decided to see how Alexis is going to continue on with the chapter._

 _Alexis looks at the chapter and from the way she is looking at the chapter, she obviously has more questions._

 _Alexis asks," Aeryn are we going to put the birth scenes of Apolla and Artemis, as well as the Two Bit giving birth to Evie?"_

 _Aeryn thinks," Well for now, we have Alex say that she put a lot of detail in their births."_

 _Alexis nods in agreement._

 _Aeryn hands her the laptop," Your turn Alexis and for now I left it where they both left."_

 _Alexis nods in understanding and when they look at the clock, it's seven, so that means it's time for dinner._

 _Alexis asks," What should be we have for dinner? Pizza, sushi, or maybe we could have a smoothie?"_

 **Quiet Ryter: Well, the girls are going to take a break from typing out their tennis story and are currently going to decide on what they want to eat, so far I'm still trying to get Ned to help me with the next chapter, anyway, like before read the story, comment, nice ones, the bad ones are tossed in a fireplace to heat up my soup.**

 **Chapter 2 And the Two Finally Meet**

 **Quiet Ryter sighs as she continues to determine the next chapter, but still, when will Ned help.**

 **Ned enters: Am I safe to be able to come in without you throwing a knife in my liver or try to skin me alive.**

 **Quiet Ryter nods: Yes, you are safe to come in; maybe you can help me with not only the next chapter, but my son Dimitri as well. I would really appreciate the help.**

 **Ned thinks: No way, that will ruin my reputation of being a lazy bum, don't you think of my laziness and besides, it's too much effort.**

 **Quiet Ryter frowns: Two Bit already took that reputation, so really need to help okay.**

 **From the baby monitor, Dimitri was crying, so Ned sighs and gets up to get the Baby, so Quiet Ryter decided to try and type out the next chapter, but she was sure that she would mention the birth scene in Alex (Artemis's story), but if not than she can make it a chapter. That and try to plan out the next idea and maybe make a vote as to wonder, if she should do the second movie as a sequel to the Castle Twin Witch Daughters Series. With so much to think of, she decided to write a Night Shift story with Drew expecting the baby, because no one has typed a story about that and maybe add how Drew could be the surrogate parent for Jordan and T.C.'s new baby, because Jordan is nervous that she might lose another baby again. Oh well, Quiet Ryter decides to type out the next chapter now.**

 _The girls decided to have smoothies from the local café with a salad and a sandwich to split. While Aeryn is buying the food, Alexis decided to type out the next chapter and hope that Aeryn likes this new chapter._

While the two are walking to find a store to shop in and have already bought their drinks, Alexis got a hot chocolate with strawberry and vanilla extract, while Cherry got a coffee with a little bit of sugar.

Cherry asks," So what do you think is going to happen and when do you think it's going to happen Alexis?"

Alexis answers," I really don't know Cherry?"

Cherry challenges her," How do you know this hasn't happen already Alexis? After all you don't know when it's going to happen."

Alexis replies," Cherry it's going to be something that's more of a life changing event, rather than something simple."

Cherry gasps," Getting a bad pedicure maybe?"

Alexis scoffs at the ridiculous idea.

Cherry protests," What that can be life changing for me. Do you remember what happen to me nearly two months ago? I couldn't wear sandals for nearly two months."

Alexis assures her," Well, I just have you know, keep my senses open, be completely aware of my surroundings and make sure I know everything that is going on around me."

Aeryn's bus stops at corner where Alexis and Cherry stop to look at the stuff that is handmade sold and if there are any cute items for either girl to look at. Alex has a newspaper in her hand and is looking at the job listings.

Then Alexis sees something," My favorite story is having a new sale."

Both girls squeal in delight as they both start running to that store.

Cherry says happily," No way, that could be the life changing event you were talking about."

Aeryn looks left and right, Ryan was starting to leave, when the bus door nearly closes, Ryan had to use his hand to try and open the doors. When Aeryn notices the guy, she rolls her eyes and walks to the right. Ryan continues to follow her.

Alexis declares," I am so going in, so I shop here and you can shop at your favorite shoe store and you can come back in twenty."

Cherry is stunned," Wait a minute, how could you possibly know that's what I was going to do, I haven't said anything at all Alexis."

Alexis replies," Because you just said Cherry."

Cherry shakes her head," No I didn't Alexis."

Alexis replies," Yes you did Cherry."

A woman appears," No I didn't."

The two girls turn to her, and look at her like she is either crazy or who is she.

She gushes on," Oh my goodness, you are so ready. I can just, no, no I can't. How weird would that be? Excuse me."

Alexis then says," Thanks, I'll meet up with you back here Cherry."

Then at a stairwell area Ryan and Jenny appear there with the help of their magic as they continue to do what they've been doing for so long, watching over the girls. Right now they are watching Alex walk down the windows of the store while looking for a 'JOB WANTED' sign.

Ryan scolds Jenny," Thanks ever so much Jenny, way to play it."

Jenny apologizes," I'm sorry okay, but I mean after telling all these years of not interfering you-."

Ryan interrupts," It's not interference Jenny, it's destiny!"

Aeryn walks by and sees a 'SALE' sign, so she continues walking pass the store.

Ryan uses his magic to make a 'HELP WANTED' sign appear. Aeryn sees that and looks back at the newspaper and when she sees that this store is not listed in the job section, she continues to walk. Ryan then puts 'NO EXPERIENCE NECESSARY'. That's when Aeryn looks behind her and when she sees no one, she continues her walk.

Ryan sighs," Seriously, kazaam."

He adds 'WE'RE DESPERATE' sign. Aeryn sees this and then turns around to try and see if anyone is behind her. This is really weird and she figures, if she tries to walk away, another group of signs will appear.

Aeryn mumbles," What is going on here? I don't remember seeing this store listed here for an opening to get a job. Oh well, maybe I can get a job here."

Jenny says," Don't interfere, how's that working for you Ryan?"

Ryan exasperates," Well, she however can be a little…stubborn. You know, a little stubborn."

Jenny sighs," Wow, Ryan you just raised your voice at me."

Ryan tries to apologize," Well, I'm sorry Jenny it's just that you have a way of getting under my, oh just forget it already."

Then back at the store, Alexis has an armful of clothes that she is ready to try on, so she walks over to the dressing room. Aeryn enters and walks to cashier.

She then says," Excuse me, yeah hi I happen to see the signs displayed on your window and-."

An employee pops in," Here's that size two you wanted dear."

Then leaves Aeryn with the dress, that seems okay, but not something she would want to wear. That and she never asked for a dress.

Aeryn starts again," I want to apply for a job here."

The cashier sighs," Well it looks like you will need a job that dress will cost you six hundred dollars."

Aeryn is shocked," Six hundred dollars for this dress, this is the most ridiculously cheap for a dress of this fine quality."

Cashier mocks," Nice save on that."

Alexis comes," Thanks, I've be waiting for this dress to be brought to me."

Aeryn is confused," Wait a minute, what?"

Then she starts to walk away, thinking maybe there is no job here, but she knows that she can do this and it did say that she doesn't need any experience required for something like this, so she turns around to try again.

Aeryn then explains," Look I could lie and say this is not my first time, but I won't. I happen to be a very hard worker, a fast learner and I really do need a job."

The cashier thinks grimly," Well honesty, people say it's a nice quality, but I don't give a damn, so I'm sure you'll find it wanted somewhere else that doesn't involve fashion, so beat it."

Aeryn says," I understand thanks again, for nothing."

She then looks as the cashier is straightening out a dress, then tries another approach to this, compliment her.

She then says," I love your shoes they are so amazing and gorgeous."

The cashier gives a faux smile," Thanks, I just got them at-. Okay, fine, I will give a trial run to see how you do, so for now, you are going to sort out the clothes in dressing rooms and see how you do."

Aeryn says," Thank you, and honestly I love those shoes."

She scoffs," Whatever, I could care less about your opinion, but first I need to put down those signs. I don't remember putting them up"

Aeryn goes to first area and starts to pull out clothes, surprised on how many women are leaving clothes in here that they don't seem to want to wear.

She mumbles," How can so many women do this? Gosh!"

Alexis is looking at the outfit and seems to like it, while Aeryn is grabbing the clothes from this dressing room and as she turns at the same time that Alexis turns, they bump into each other the clothes falls out of Alex's arms.

They get up and say at the same time," Sorry, here, I'll get it for you."

The two girls look at each other and scream for a few minutes.

Then Alexis cheers," Yes, oh sweet joy yes!"

Aeryn says," What in the world is going on here?"

Alexis jumps in joy," I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't think it would happen right now!"

Aeryn is freaking out," Why the heck do you look like me, random person, I don't know who you are?!"

Alexis answers excitedly," I don't know, but isn't this the beginning of something really cool."

Aeryn stammers," No way, it's not cool!"

Alexis thinks out loud," It's like we're you know, twins!"

Both girls gasp at that thought, one is thinking this is the most amazing thing ever, while the other thinks that this is the most insane idea ever.

Alexis continues," What if we are twins? We could be sisters!"

Aeryn groans," Stay away from me stranger and weirdo, we are most certainly not sisters!"

Alexis ignores that," Maybe we were adopted at birth, you know given away for some weird reason as in to protect us from someone or something? Were you adopted? I know I was adopted, and I know you were adopted too, because our birth mother would not have given up just one, but both of us. If he did, then that is tragic for him."

Aeryn growls," What the hell are you talking about?"

Alexis is still happy," I knew something was going to happen today, I just knew it. I'm usually a pretty good guesser, but could I guess this? I don't know, maybe but still, is today your birthday, because it's my birthday today!"

Aeryn closes her eyes," How could you possibly know that today it's my birthday?"

Alexis answers," Well like I mentioned before it's my birthday today also. So see we are twins."

Aeryn opens her eyes and groans," This can't be happening, this is not happening! I'm out of here."

Aeryn turns to leave the store and Alexis, not wanting to leave her new found possibly twin sister she runs after her, forgetting to pay for the clothes she is wearing.

Alexis yells," Wait, stop please; I just barely met you, so stop!"

Then Alexis grabs Aeryn's hand then.

I'll stop the game, for now.

 _Alexis smiles with victory as she completes the second chapter, now its Aeryn's turn and when Aeryn comes in with their stuff. She looks to see that Alexis finished it and likes until she reads the ending._

 _Aeryn asks," Alexis really, why leave it like that?"_

 _Alexis answers," Well I think it's cool to leave it like that for you to type out for your fun. The ball is in your court Aeryn, so are you going to give me my drink or are you hoping it will fly to me."_

 _Aeryn hands it to Alexis, who takes a drink as Aeryn gets two plates, forks, four napkins, and after dividing the salad, Aeryn takes a bite of salad._

 _Alexis swallows," Let's take a break."_

 _Aeryn nods in agreement._

 **Quiet Ryter sighs as she finishes the next chapter, leaving it to a cliff hanger as to wonder what happens next, when Ned comes down with Dimitri, who is suckling his pacifier.**

 **Ned answers: He wants to be fed.**

 **Quiet Ryter nods as she adjusts her shirt and removes the pacifier, then latches on to be fed, nosily at first; a little mad for having his pacifier removed, but forgives his mother. While he nurses, she shows Ned what she typed out.**

 **Ned frowns: Okay, but when are we going to read about the birth scene! I want to read it okay, but also I wonder, but will Nick be in it?**

 **Quiet Ryter shrugs as best she can and Ned pouts, will typing in this:**

 **I WANT TO READ ABOUT HOW THE GIRLS AND EVIE ARE BORN?!**

 **Quiet Ryter shrugs and decides: Ned you finish this up and once Dimitri is fed and burped, then goes to sleep, I'll get started on the next chapter.**

 **Ned sighs and begins to type this:**

 **I'm hoping the chapter is to your guys and gals liking. Give a nice review after reading this and possibly, save me please, Quiet Ryter doesn't understand my laziness and I'm not happy that Two Bit beat me to being the lazy bum.**

Chapter 3 Who are we?

 **Ned explains: Quiet Ryter is still feeding her son, so I'm going to be the one typing this out. So enjoy and I'm sure this will a great chapter, though I'm hoping now Quiet Ryter will see that I want to be a lazy bum for now. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ned finishes that and with one hand, he starts typing out the next commentary, thinking this is going to be a long day.**

 _Aeryn has finished her salad and half sandwich, while drinking her smoothie she decides to start the next chapter._

 _Alexis says," Aeryn are you going to mention the birth scene of both in this chapter, what about the other story?"_

 _Aeryn shushes Alexis," Okay, but still if Alex tells Alexis later, maybe I could add it as part of our commentary."_

 _Alexis nods as Aeryn starts typing out the next chapter._

Back from before, Alexis is running after Aeryn and after grabbing her hand, a light shines and everything around the two, going into slow motion. It's like someone hit the slow motion on the remote and has yet to hit the play button. The girls look at their joined hands and realize that it them that's causing this, so they both let go and the mannequins clothes are removed and all that's left is their bras and underwear, things go back to normal speed.

Aeryn and Alexis look at the mannequins in the display area.

Alexis thinks," Okay, so that is really weird and freaky at the same time."

The girls looked at each other and realized that they caused it when Alexis grabbed her hand.

At the stair railway the two watched as the girls used their magic for the first time.

Jenny cries happily," I'm so happy; because finally after these years, the girls use their magic isn't this amazing Ryan."

She wipes her eyes and nose as she looks at Ryan, who sighs.

He then replies," What's done Jenny, is now done, we can't undo this moment."

Jenny ask," And Coventry, do you think, he knows about this?"

Ryan looks as his necklace glows, he didn't need to answer Jenny's question, because Jenny will figure out the answer for herself, but he does anyway.

Jenny curiously asks," Are we in trouble by any chance?"

Ryan doesn't answer that question Jenny just asked her. Then back to the Coventry Kingdom where Queen Castle stands by the window looks down at his necklace that is the sun and moon together glow, he lets out a breathe then runs to get Meredith.

While running he repeatedly yells," Meredith!"

Running down the halls, Castle tries to run and locate his husband's sister, Meredith, who has been able to comfort him since the death of his husband Kate or Katherine as she is called and their two twin girls Apolla and Artemis. While she runs down the halls, The Darkness is nearby. As he continues to run, he enters a room where Meredith is; who was swirling a crystal around a bowl that is filled with a black liquid that is unknown.

Castle cries," Meredith!"

Hearing his voice she stops," What is it Castle, what's wrong?"

Tears in his eyes he says," Apolla and Artemis, the girls are alive Meredith, they're alive."

Meredith sighs," Castle, Castle, not after all these years, Castle I don't want to start this again."

Castle cries," But Meredith, this time I felt it not only in my soul, but also look at my necklace Meredith."

Then it shows that his necklace is repeatedly glowing on and off. Meredith blinks in surprise at this.

Castle continues with a teary smile," The girls are alive and together. It's something that I can't believe is happening."

Meredith turns her head to the right and continues to walk the right as she realizes this; this could be a good thing.

She then explains," If this news is true-."

Castle insists interrupting Meredith," It is true Meredith."

Meredith concludes," Then I guess we are not the only ones that know of this news Castle. They are in danger, because we need to find them before."

Castle finishes," Before The Darkness finds them first. I know, it's just we have to go now, now before."

Meredith stop Castle," No, Castle, we can't risk losing you too. Not in your condition. I'll go and find the girls and bring both of them home."

Meredith gives Castle a smile, who gives a shaky smile and watches as Meredith goes to find the girls. He then wonders what he girls would be doing now, hopefully they aren't in any trouble.

How ironic?

Well, irony has its name, but back at the store, the lady came out to demand that Alexis pays for the stuff she tried to steal and smirks when she sees Aeryn not working and left clothes on the floor.

Alexis says," How can you think that I would steal this outfit, I mean, it's not even cute at all.-She pulls out the amount from her wallet- Yet it does fit me like a glove."

After getting the money she smirks at Aeryn," I knew you wouldn't be able to work here, because you did a poor job and you're fired."

Aeryn scoffs and walks away, while the cashier throws Alexis's clothes in her arms. She scoffs then walks away and turns left at the corner to follow Aeryn.

But not before commenting," I'm never going to shop here and by the way, I love the new display."

The cashier is confused until she turns around and sees that the mannequins are not wearing clothes, but underwear and bra, she sighs at having to redo the display again.

Alexis runs to catch up to Aeryn.

She gasps," Wait, your mad at me, I can tell cause we're sisters after all."

Aeryn groans," Would you please stop saying that now, whoever you are! I mean yes we might be sisters and today might also be my birthday as well. Yet this can't be!"

Alexis wonders," Can't be what? What a minute, you knew something was going to happen today too, didn't you."

Aeryn admits," Yes, yes I knew something, but-."

Another girl pops in," Hey Alexis and what's up Alexis."

Cherry screams as she thinks she is seeing double of Alexis. Then Alexis screams, while Aeryn is covering her ear from losing her hearing at the double scream she heard.

Alex walks and turns around," Okay, so please no screaming, it's annoying already."

Cherry says," Oh my great gosh, she looks exactly like you."

Alexis gushes," I know, I have a twin, isn't that great."

Cherry agrees," That is awesome, I wish I could have a long lost twin for myself."

Aeryn answers grimly," Well I guess you better find one before you run out, there are only a few left, so whatever."

Before Cherry could talk, Alexis says," I will see you later, right now I'm going to hang, with?"

Alexis sighs," Aeryn!"

Alexis comments," Cool name, I like it."

Alexis continues," Aeryn and I have a lot of bonding time to do, so kisses."

Cherry and Alexis air kiss each cheek, while Aeryn is slowly walking away to get away from there.

Alexis runs to catch up," Hey wait up."

She leaves Cherry, who shrugs then continues to walk, only to find Alexis's clothes on the floor, so she picks them up and puts them in the bag with the cute shoes that she just bought for herself.

Alexis comments," I can't believe you have to think that meeting me would be something of a really bad thing."

Aeryn argues," Well I didn't have meeting you on my list of plans, and I was thinking that you know-."

Alexis interrupts," Aeryn, that seems like an awesome name, I could get you that pedestal that is cool."

Aeryn is surprised to see the car that Alexis is driving, it looks just like the one that she was admiring early while she was on the bus.

Aeryn says," This is your car?"

Alexis nods her head." Yeah it was my birthday present."

Aeryn wonders," I take it that, you got this car today."

Alexis corrects her," No I got this one for my sixteenth birthday Alex."

Aeryn mouths," Okay, well then."

Aeryn watches as Alexis looks at herself in the rearview mirror, adjusting her hair and pouting at the mirror. Then the two put her seatbelts in and Aeryn takes a deep breath and releases it out.

Alexis ask," Are you feeling much better?"

Aeryn says sarcastically," I'm feeling much better thank you. Also please stop staring at me, it's creepy."

Alexis turns to the wheel," Why are so upset about this, this is something that is the most amazing thing that has happen to me and didn't your mom and dad tell you that you were adopted."

Alex says sadly," Dad did, plus is dead, and mom did, but Dad never stayed long enough to explain everything to me."

Alexis says," I'm really sorry Aeryn."

Alexis goes to take her hand and comfort her, when their hands glow again and everything in the car turns on from the engines to the window wipers as well.

Alexis thinks," This is so cool and awesome."

Aeryn looks at her like she is crazy and grew a second head. While Alexis is driving, both girls have a lot on their minds. Alex is thinking that this is a bad dream and has yet to wake up from it, while Alexis is excited at the thought of having a twin sister.

Aeryn explains," I don't think it's a twin thing, because there are a few twins that I know of off the top of my head and none of them did what we just did a few minutes ago."

Alexis thinks," We are different from those twins."

Aeryn scoffs," What twins with magical powers or something, that is ridiculous. Are there other twins that are born with magical powers or something?"

Alexis says," Not all twins, I mean come on, you are being sarcastic and bossy, were you born that way or do you not have an off switch for being so serious or something. I mean come on have a little fun Alex."

Alex is surprised," Me, being bossy, I'm just practical and serious."

Alexis ask," Do you think that we have magical powers or something Aeryn?"

Aeryn answers," I'm now in a Porsche car with my twin sister magic seems to be the logical reason in all this."

Alexis declares," Well, let's try this again."

Aeryn groans," Really again, your joking right?"

Alexis argues," Come on Aeryn, I mean we're both calm and can't ever ignore this right, I mean come on what's the worst that can happen this time?"

Aeryn looks ever where reluctantly agrees to do it again with Alexis and see what happens this time. Aeryn takes Alexis's hand and their clothes change, Aeryn is wearing what Alexis bought, which is a red dress with a small aqua jacket, while Alexis is wearing Aeryn's clothes, which is jeans with a light blue shirt and a denim jacket and black boots.

Alexis compliments," I have a really good sense of taste and that outfit looks really cute on you."

Aeryn holds her hand out," Nope I'm not wearing this, let's do this again."

Then Alexis is the one reluctant to do it, so she takes Aeryn's hand and the two glow a white light and switch clothes, when a biker is going by and sees this, hitting a car in front of him, causing the car alarm to go off.

Aeryn then says," That's the worst thing that has just happen now Alexis."

Alexis winces," Man, that has got to hurt."

Alexis then starts the car and plays music while taking her and Aeryn over to her house. After opening the gate, she drives the car in, where a big statue can be seen covered in blue holding what looks to be a pumpkin. Then when Alexis parks the car in front, Aeryn is surprised by how big the house is and all the Halloween decorations that are posted in front of the house as well as the pumpkins that are there too.

Aeryn says stunned," This is your house."

Then the two enter the house, which seems to be bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, with a lot of room.

Aeryn then says," This is the inside your house."

Alexis sighs," I wish you would stop saying that already. Mom, dad I'm home."

The way the two talk, it echoes like they are in a cave, but this isn't a cave at all.

Alexis was starting to go in what appears to be a sort of living room to look for her parents, when Aeryn stops her and turns her around.

Aeryn says," Alexis, I'm not up for meeting your parents yet, so how about we go to your room to figure things out first."

Alexis ask," What do we need to figure out Aeryn?"

Then what appears to be a maid comes out of a room and then turns to the two girls, but sees only Alexis, Aeryn is hiding behind Alexis.

She answers," Alexis your parents are not here yet."

Alexis turns her head," Look at this."

Aeryn comes out from behind Alexis and then turns to face the maid, who just lets out a big sigh.

Aeryn waves," Hi I'm Aeryn."

The maid rolls her eyes," Great, so now I not only have two feet, but four feet that are going to track mud on the stairs and around the house."

With that the maid leaves, leaving the two girls to be wondering why they would be tracking mud around the house, when neither of them have mud on their shoes and are in fact clean.

Alexis suggests," Come on Aeryn."

The two girls go up the stairs to Alexis's room. Alexis is in the lead and makes it to the top with Aeryn coming in from behind.

Aeryn sighs," Wait up please."

Alexis and Aeryn enter the room that is purple and in one area there seems to be a lot of pictures that have drawn by hand.

Aeryn starts," This is your r- I mean this is cute. I like it. I guess it must be easy if you ever want a slumber party with nearly three to four hundred people invited."

She removes her coat and tosses it on the couch.

Alexis says," Wow, there is so much to learn about each other and I don't know where we should start. Hey, maybe we can use our powers to do a mind meld or something like that."

Aeryn stops Alexis," Okay, can you please stay away from my head with that hand, because I don't want to have my head flying around. And mind melding no way, I'm not a vulcan"

Alexis sighs," Okay, maybe I could show you some old photos to get a sense of who I am."

Aeryn shakes her head," No thanks, I think I already know who you are already, but thank you."

Alexis realizes," No they are in the drawer."

Aeryn is worried," What's wrong Alexis?"

Alexis explains," I was just wondering if I can try to do magic on my own."

Aeryn explains," If you could do magic, then you would have done it on your own by now."

Alexis continues," Well it was before I knew anything and have you tried it?"

Aeryn shakes her head," No."

Alexis closes her eyes," Draw open."

It does open and both girls gasp at the surprise of how it moved on its own.

Alexis thinks," How about we work together to do the rest. Come on, unless we practice it, we'll never be able to make it work a lot better."

Aeryn thinks," Okay, I suppose it can't hurt to try."

The two close their eyes, hold hands and say at the same time," Draw open."

The draw comes flying as the girls open their eyes and manage to duck at it flies past them and hits the wall that is covered in drawings. It smashes and scatters on the floor.

Alexis sighs in relief," That was close. I'll take care of this and my scrapbooks are not in here."

Aeryn is amazed at the pictures and looks at them, especially the one with the picture of the man, who is holding the necklace and is staring out the window at what looks like a whole new world with eyes that have sadness and pain.

Alexis says," Cool here is the leggings that I have been looking for a really long time."

Aeryn ask," Did you draw all these pictures?"

Alexis answers," Yes I want to be a medical examiner, but I wanted to get an art major due to all the drawings I've been able to draw. This is something that I've been able to do for a really long time."

Aeryn compliments," I draw too and not as much as before, but you're really good at these drawings."

Alexis smiles," Thank you."

Aeryn looks," Is that me?"

Alexis explain," I'm not sure, it was a self-portrait, but-."

Aeryn interrupts," But she is wearing my necklace with the moon on it, how were you to do that?"

Alexis answers," I don't know. Sometimes I'm able to see things. I figured this was all part of my imagination or something. Wait, now I remember, the scrapbooks are in the closet."

Alexis goes to her closet, leaving Aeryn to look back at the picture again of the man, who is standing my window, staring out, holding the necklace of the moon and sun in his hand with the same expression she thought he holds, sadness and pain.

Aeryn ask," Who is this Alexis?"

Alexis answers," I'm not really sure who he is , the one in the blue dress, but somehow I manage to draw him a lot pretty cool right?"

Aeryn agrees," Very cool."

Staring at the Aeryn had a sense a familiarity that this is someone she knows, but who is he and why does he seem to be staring out the window for, yet also seems to be very sad, like it's something that he can't easily let go of.

Aeryn comments," I feel like I know him."

Alexis agrees," Same here, who put all this junk in here."

Aeryn turns to see Alexis taking stuff from her shelves and tossing them on the floor while looking for her scrapbook. Then turns to look at man's face again.

Alexis says," Hey Aeryn, please check in my other closet, I know that I have those scrapbooks in there."

Aeryn mumbles quietly," She has two closets. My room is shared with my four year old niece and she has a closet. Wow and my day could not get weirder, it hits a whole new level."

Aeryn opens the door and is surprised to see not the clothes or something, but a world.

Alexis enter with scrapbooks," Okay, so I found them."

She throws them back on her floor in her room and is just as surprised as Aeryn to see a room like.

Alexis then says," Okay, this is not my closet."

Aeryn says," In a weird way, I'm way happy to hear that."

The two girls look around and realize that they are in an area of something that is unknown yet familiar to them at the same time. This just got a whole lot stranger for both girls. They take a few steps and see a dark black cloud with a hint of red and look around to see that this is a part of what looks to be a castle.

Alexis admits," I know this is spooky, but I feel like I've been here before, but how is that possible?"

A woman's voice says," You've been here, many times in your dreams Alexis."

The two girls go over and walk to the opening of the nearest hall to try and find that woman, who just spoke.

Then the two hear," You have the gift of sight-she appears before them-Yep, you sure do. Oh, I can't take it anymore; come her.-She hugs Alexis, who is freaking out on the inside-."

Aeryn asks," Do you happen to know her?"

Alexis shakes her head no, unable to say anything. She hasn't seen anyone she thought that was crazy enough, not since her ex-boyfriend, but that was another story for another time.

A man appears next to Jenny," Just like you happen to know me Aeryn, someone that you never see, but just quietly watching over you to make sure no harm comes to either of you."

Jenny then counters," However if it was me that was doing it my way, it would not skin to knee, but this guy next to me however, was telling me to keep my distance and to shut man, I'm getting a headache because of you."

Ryan sighs," Well you're already giving me right now."

Aeryn is the first to speak," Okay, who the heck are you two?"

Ryan introduces," Okay, so I'm Ryan and this Jenny, we are your protectors as well the humble servants to your father and mother."

Aeryn says excitedly," Our father-."

Alexis adds," Is she here?"

Jenny scolds," Nice one genius, bring that one up, no I'm sorry, she died the day you both were born, there it's been said and done."

There is a minor rumble causing everything to shake, slightly, so Jenny and Ryan beckon the girls to follow them.

Ryan whispers," Come this is way where it's safe."

Aeryn copies loudness," Quieter, what do you mean?"

Ryan explains," It was your father to ask us to watch over the two of you."

Alexis says loudly," But where are-?"

Ryan shushes Alexis.

Alexis then whisperers," Okay, just like I asked before, where the hell are we?!"

Ryan answers," Well, why don't you ask your sister than Alexis."

Alexis then looks to Aeryn for the answer, even though she is sure that Alex won't know the answer, but then again she surprises Alexis.

Aeryn answers," We're in the magical land of Coventry and this is the kingdom, right?"

Alexis is confused and says loudly," Coventry?"

Again Ryan shushes her.

She whisperers," Okay, so what's Coventry?"

Aeryn explains," It's a land of a make believe that I use to write when I was a little girl."

Ryan tells Jenny," Aeryn has the gift of knowing."

Aeryn adds," Except that it doesn't really exist."

Jenny then explains," The world has different, no infinite dimensions, well nine actually, maybe nine and a half, but it's real and this is ours and yours."

Alexis stops them loudly," Wait a minute, you both said that you are our protectors, so what-."

This time Jenny shushes Alexis, she really needs to keep her voice down.

Alexis whisperers," What exactly are you protecting us from?"

Jenny whisperers to Ryan," You tell the girls then, it's better to tell than to lie about it."

Ryan whisperers," The Darkness."

Aeryn and Alexis are confused and wait for Ryan to continue with the answer.

Ryan repeats," The Darkness."

Aeryn realizes," Then it's true too."

Alexis shouts," What's true? What is it-?"

Ryan shushes her again, because The Darkness might hear her or worse.

Alexis whisperers," What the heck are you talking about, where is the explanation and wait, where is our mother? What happen to him?"

Jenny whisperers to Ryan," She has short attention span."

Ryan agrees," I agree and am beginning to notice that. Your mother is very much alive."

Alexis smiles," That's great, Aeryn did you hear that?"

Jenny whisperers," For eighteen-."

Ryan sighs," Yes, I know that. For eighteen years we have waited for this day, the future of Coventry is in your hands."

Alexis says loudly," Our hands, why the heck is it in our hands?"

This time Jenny and Ryan both shush Alexis.

Alexis whisperers," Our hands, of course we'll do anything to help out it's just that."

Aeryn decides," No, no way. Forget about this, I don't want to be any part of this."

Ryan calmly tries," Alex-."

Aeryn says loudly," No, no way, I know how the story ends remember?"

She then leaves as Ryan pleads with her and Alexis calls her name, Alexis has a feeling that for her this is just overwhelming.

Alexis reassures them," Don't take this personally, I think for her this is overwhelming, so wait here and I'll go get her. Talk among your selves, and bye."

She then chases after Aeryn hoping to catch up to her, leaving the two to talk among themselves as Alexis told them to.

Jenny realizes," Do you think we should have mentioned that the girls have been marked to die?"

Ryan frowns," Why should we tell them about that?"

Jenny shrugs," I don't know. It's better that they know, then never at all Ryan"

Ryan and Jenny watch as Aeryn walks over to the door, opening it with Alexis following behind shutting the door. Once the door is closed it levitates away back to Alexis's room.

Aeryn feeling like there is logical explanation for this or that is somehow a bad dream and she has yet to wake up from.

While putting on her jacket, Alexis comes in calling Aeryns name.

She scolds," Aeryn there was an amazing and magical fairytale place, right in my closet and all you can think doing now is putting on your jacket!"

Aeryn scolds back," Alexis, there is nothing magical or possibly fairytale about that place, okay."

Alexis sighs," Man you really need to get out of the house more, because I am here to tell you that place will be as magical and a fairytale as it gets."

Alexis goes to the closet," Now, can one of you please get out and-."

Coventry is no longer there, but Alexis's clothes and such, it looks like it turned back into an ordinary closet.

Alexis thought," I promised."

Aeryn explains and thinks out loud," Look Alexis. Now I see why that place familiar, look at these drawings."

Alexis remembers," I remember, I drew these nearly two to three years ago. I ask are these of Coventry."

Aeryn answers," Let's hope not, because these look like the things I drew in my art journal and wrote about in my journal."

Alexis says," You draw Aeryn."

Aeryn shrugs," Just for fun, but still I wonder how we ended up drawing the same place or write about the same place."

Alexis frowns," I can swear on a stack of cards that you seem to be able have a twin sister, see a magical land and still look at negativity in this whole thing Alex."

Aerynapologizes," I'm sorry, but still seeing that whole world and everything in it from what I wrote and you draw to see so real and such."

Alexis smiles," Come on, Aeryn."

Alex continues," If what I wrote is to be true, than our father didn't just simply die the day we were born, but she killed. Trying to protect us Alexis."

Alexis wonders," Protect us, from what? Who would want to harm us though?"

The girls look at a dark figure in one of the pictures, it seems rather scary and sinister at the same time. In the kitchen various cooks are working to get the food ready for the party, various commands are beings spoken.

While leaving the maid says," Don't mess up my kitchen."

A cook replies," Yes ma'am."

At the ceiling leaving the kitchen, a dark cloud was lingering and growing. Back in the room the girls are still there with Aeryn still having doubts about this.

Alexis scoffs," Let me guess this "The Darkness", a really poor choice of a name for it, is out to come and destroy us both, well guess what I've stopped being afraid of the dark after being seven years old. Oh boy, it that what is after us Aeryn."

Aeryn starts to leave, but Alexis stops her.

Alexis continues," Aeryn, if people are in serious trouble and need our help, if our mother needs us-."

Aeryn blurts out," I already have a mother Alexis and no I had a father, and barely have a mother Alexis."

Alexis says calmly," I'm not saying that you didn't have a mother Aeryn, Aeryn you can't just walk away from me, I just met my sister and I don't want to let her leave."

Aeryn clarifies," We are magical sisters Alexis. Freakin magical sisters, but your right, whatever this is, we are in this together."

Alexis and Aeryn exchange and a big smile. Down stairs the maid is bringing the clothes in from the other room, when she sees that the flowers in the center table are mysteriously being burnt.

She yells," Mrs. Esposito."

She then runs away to find her, leaving the flowers to burns to ash and The Darkness continues to linger up the stairs, determine to look for the girls, finds the two of them getting into a car and leaving.

Alexis declares," Well, let's go now."

Aeryn says," Are you sure we should go Alexis? Won't someone notice that your gone."

Alexis mentions," Don't worry, no one will notice that we are gone."

At last the maid runs outside yelling,' Mrs. Esposito!'. She continues to look at the pool, then looks in the window to see a think black cloud in there with a hint of red see her and growl, causing her to scream. Then The Darkness went around, looking at the pictures Alexis drew and then with a spark started to burn the pictures. Then back at Coventry, Castle is beginning to lose his patience, he wants his daughters back and he'll do whatever it takes to do it.

Castle declares," I'm going to get the girls back, no matter what it takes and I'll go do it myself then."

Castle starts to leave to begin his search for the girls, when before he could go.

Meredith counters," Okay, fine leave Coventry, then your people will be left defenseless without your protection, The Darkness will go after them. Remember your condition Castle, your pregnant and can't leave, we don't know if dimension traveling is safe for the baby."

Castle turns around," I know it's just I haven't thought of that, it's just, find my girls. I'm sorry, it's just now that I know that my girls are still alive, I just want to find them and, because they need me. They're out there somewhere."

Meredith adds taking Castle's hand into her," We all need you, well some of us, but more than others, including the baby inside of you. Remember the more the two use their magic, the more we can be able to track them done."

Castle squeezes her hand and reaches over, gives her a peck on the cheek with a smile as he goes up the stairs to take a nap. Castle stops when he knows Meredith will say something more.

Meredith adds," If the girls want to be found, remember it's be nearly eighteen years to stay hidden, what if it's used as a trap to draw you out of Coventry Castle."

Castle states firmly," All I am thinking about is that my daughters are safe, and alive out there somewhere."

With that he turns to the hall to find to go to his room to take a nap, because right now, he's exhausted and tired.

Meredith adds doubt," How are they still alive after all these years? How are the two kept safe? For all we know, they could be in league with The Darkness."

Castle says strongly," No, they are not working with The Darkness."

Meredith explains," Someone has been keeping the girls safe, what was the name of my sister and your servants, Ryan and Jenny."

Castle says grimly," You know they were killed with my husband your sister, the night of the battle, my Katherine, Kate and they died heroes."

Meredith continues," Heroes I know, but still remember their bodies were never found, were they?"

Castle grounds out," I'm not listening to this for one more minute."

Meredith calls out," Castle-."

Castle argues," If the girls survived, it's because Kate sacrificed herself to save them by giving them her powers."

Meredith continues," Castle look, you know I have not seen the girls, but love them as my own; they could be the answer to Coventry's problem. They could restore the light here; whoever controls the girls controls our fate."

Castle finally says with pain in his eyes," Find them, please."

With that he goes to try and take a nap, because with all of this in mind is just overwhelming and he needs a nap to be able to think things out. Leaving Meredith to himself, who mutters on how he intends to do it then leaves. On Earth, Aeryn and Alexis are driving to Aeryn's house.

Aeryn thinks," Okay, so we are going to have a look at my journals."

Alexis is excited," Sweet, I get to see the home of where my twin sister lives at."

While driving, the two finally made, following the directions that Aeryn gave her and was surprised at what she saw.

Alexis says," This is your house?"

Aeryn shakes her head," Yes, this is my house."

Alexis looks around and sees that is seems subtle, a little smaller than her house, then she notices a picture of Aeryn, a little girl and a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Then she would think the two are dating or something, but she hasn't seen him, so nope, she is not dating him. It could be her brother and sister. She then continues to explore the house.

Alexis says," This is your bathroom."

Aeryn understands," Okay, now I see that it is really starting to get annoying already."

Alexis apologizes," Sorry, it's just I can see that we live different lives."

Aeryn says sarcastically," You think so. Except don't try to guilt me no more, I'm done with that and I love my life and what's it given me."

Alexis says," Your brother and sister, I saw a picture, they seem nice."

Alex shakes her head," Brother and niece, my brother Two Bit gave birth to her, I happen to, well I'll explain later. And no we are not dating, it's gross to think about."

Alexis nods," I wasn't thinking that, I swear."

Aeryn sees it, at the last statement touching the moon on her necklace," Okay, there it is. The history of Coventry at twelve to four in morning. When I couldn't sleep when the moon is up, and I go back to sleep when the moon is down."

Alexis realizes touching the sun on her necklace," I draw first thing, when the sun rises, I picture it like I've been there."

The two simultaneously say," This is crazy right."

Alexis thinks," Wow, this is the most crazy, yeah really crazy thing I have ever done. Yep really crazy."

Aeryn laughs," Wow, different lives and different ideas of fun, but somehow we have a few things in common."

Alexis answers her phone," Mom, you can't be believe what happen,-Aeryn shakes her head- come on Alex, she's my mom and really cool."

Aeryn says mockingly," Yea, and what are you going to tell her, I mom guess what I just met my twin sister and our biological mother comes from this magical land and something called The Darkness is after us. I doubt your mom would be 'cool' enough to believe you."

Alexis reluctantly agrees," Oh, right sorry mom, you would not believe the new shows I found to wear for tonight, happy."

While Alexis is talking to her mom while Aeryn is listening things seem to be okay, outside Jenny and Ryan appear near Alexis's car, Jenny goes to sit, but triggers off the car alarm.

Jenny laughs," Wow, usually car alarms are more honk, honk, wee woo, wee woo, to this type of noise."

Ryan uses his magic to turn off the alarm and sighs as he follows Jenny to uses his glasses that are unique, because they can see signs of The Darkness.

Ryan starts," We really don't have that much time, so I suggest that we try to-."

Ryan stops when he sees Jenny give a smirk and goes to wall, passing through it, while the girls continues to listen to Alexis's mom talk.

She looks at the burnt flowers," Look I'm calling to tell you that I think the flouriest took decorating a Halloween theme to the extreme."

Alexis assures," That's okay mom, I'm going to bring a new friend to the party, her name is Aeryn, I think you're really going to like her too."

Alexis is too busy talking to her mother that she doesn't seem to notice that Aeryn is mouthing words and seems to not like the idea of meeting Alexis's mother, because she thinks that Lanie may not like her and might freak out at the idea of meeting someone that looks similar to her daughter.

Aeryn hears Alexis's mom comment," The more the merrier for this party."

Alexis goes," Okay love you too bye. What oh come on Aeryn, you cannot try to come out of going to your sister's birthday party."

Aeryn only comments," You are so impossible Alexis."

With that she starts to leave, and

Alexis comments," Well being impossible is what I love to do best and a quality that I keep."

At the door Alexis says," You know a dash of paint and-."

Aeryn adds," No Alexis don't even think about it."

Then the two girls leave just as Jenny enters the room to see what the girls are up to this time and to inform them something. It was important that she and Ryan forgot to mention before and wanted to tell them immediately.

Jenny starts,' Hey wait up-."

She then goes to the window where Ryan appears at and has to tell him.

Jenny tells," The girls are gone Ryan."

Ryan is confused," Sorry what did you say Jenny?"

Jenny defends herself," What that wall is really thick Ryan, it wasn't easy.

Ryan tries again," Come again Jenny."

Jenny complains," You can't hear me, I just went through some seventies wallpaper that is going emotionally scar me for the rest of my life!"

Finally, your turn.

 _Aeryn sighs as she puts the last sentence and goes to hand it to Alexis, who seems to be looking over shoulder, then she decides to take Aeryn's spot, but first pulls out ice cream to make her and Aeryn a banana split to share with each other._

 **Quiet Ryter types: Sorry, I had to feed Dimitri and now he's gone down for nap with Ned, no big surprise and it looks like this chapter is perfect. Well read this chapter and tell me what you think of it with positive reviews. I'll be back with the next chapter. That and did Ned really have to add that?**

Chapter 4 Charmed and Twitched at the same time

 **Quiet Ryter decides to start on the next chapter, when she realizes that she needs to mention the birth scene and how to continue the next chapter, so she decides to add this:**

 **If I don't mention it, then I'll write that Alexis mentions it in her turn to do this tennis match. Disclaimer is in the prologue and for now like someone I heard say "Let's get started".**

 _Alexis sees that Aeryn is going to make their sundaes, so she decides to type out the next chapter for the story and starts to type, excited to type about the magic part._

While walking to where Two Bit is working, Aeryn and Alexis are arguing over the names of two twin daughters that Aeryn wrote down in her journal.

Alexis complains," Apolla, why would I be called Apolla Aeryn?"

Alex counters," Well if you want to complain then go take it up with our mother Alexis and besides I kind of like the name Artemis, it sound awesome."

Alexis asks," Can you find it weird that you were writing about twin sisters?"

Aeryn shrugs," I don't think so, it was the only thing that came to mind and my mom just thought that my imagination was finally exploring really far and wide, my mom read about it and thought it hurt him a little that I wrote about this beautiful and handsome mother that has magical powers. I think she thought it was my coping method to us living in the trailer in the rural part of San Francisco while dad was still being an intern."

Alexis explains," You know kids just wish for something amazing and wonderful, magical, that and I wanted to be a princess."

Aeryn adds," Well technically you are a Princess Alexis."

Alexis ignores that comment," My point is, that doesn't mean you didn't love your mother Aeryn."

Aeryn says," I know, thanks, but Coventry wasn't always that wonderful and perfect, when we were born, we were in the mist of this horrible battle with The Darkness."

Alexis shudders at the thought.

Aeryn continues," It destroyed everything in its path, devouring the light and steals the souls of those unlucky enough to fall to its grasp. Only the combination of our parents' powers kept it at bay. Then we came, anyway I wrote the detail of our mother giving birth to us, I'll talk about it later. Anyway our father Katherine the great leader of light was forced to fight the darkness alone, but the darkness now had the advantage it needed. Her only thought was to save us, in the heat of the moment, she gave us every drop of power she had left. Than The Darkness came for us, when it tried to touch something amazing happen."

 _Alexis sighs and decides to put the details in the commentary later, but yeah, later, then interrupt the story and resume it._

Alexis cheers," Great job us, and to think we were only a few hours old, go babies it's your birthday, it's your birthday!"

Aeryn continues," I can't remember that much except that Ryan and Jenny picked us up took us to here, putting us in different hospitals to live our lives here and I guess that as they say is that. For nearly the last eighteen years.

Neither of them notice the eyes of the cattle moving, following their every step.

Alexis says," So what did happen to our mom? Castle, that is his name right?"

Alexis realizes," That's what I name him in the pictures that I drew. Guess we got our looks from him and his father, it had to come from somewhere."

Aeryn explains," I wrote a ton of stories about him, he is holding off on trying to marry Katherine's sister Meredith, but I think he might be pregnant with her child. He never stopped hoping that his girls are still alive. I feel like he's trapped and needs our help, in my little fantasy, I was always the one that rescued him."

Alexis asks," Where did I go then?"

Aeryn answers," You would go shopping Alexis,"

Alexis thinks," True and fair enough."

At Two Bit's job, who works as the waiter there, he is currently serving an order to the two girls. He was surprised to see another one that looks like his little sister Aeryn, so he shrugs happy that she found someone and after putting their orders on the table.

He announces," Okay, two cheese burgers with light amount of mayo, double the cheese, ketchup, mustard, no red onions and pickles on the side."

The both say," I love eating them separately."

Two Bit comments," Wow you two are related, cool so I leave you both to eat. I said to go out and have fun, seems like you found a twin sister, that's new."

Alexis comments," Isn't it great, who are you?"

Two Bit nods," Yes it is, and my name is Keith Two Bit Matthews. Aeryn the manager says there might be openings for you to get a job and I'll let you eat, see you back at the house."

Aeryn puts an arm on his shoulder," Alexis this is my older brother and a really great friend. We've always had each other's backs. Hey, up for bringing Evie to do a party crash at the Waverly area. Maybe we can find cheer leaders to mock"

Two Bit is stunned," Waverly area in San Francisco, that sounds like fun. I will come along for the fun."

Alexis is offended," There is nothing wrong with living in a very gated community guys and cheer leaders."

Aeryn defends," We did not say that and I think we will all come to your party tonight. Right Two Bit?"

Two Bit nods," Right we be there, when I pick up Evie from mom's house and get there."

The two high five before Two Bit goes back to work.

Alexis whines," Really come on that's being mean and horrible."

Aeryn smirks," I guess, being mean is one of my qualities. I guess it's my best one."

Alexis looks," What is this area? It looks like poems that are written for some weird reason."

Aeryn explains," Well if you're going to have a magical land then you really need to have magical rhymes, but believe me they don't work."

Alexis asks," Have you tried one of them? Lately Aeryn, have you, I guess not. To make an object disappear, tap it twice and say 'Oh dear'.-Alexis chuckles at the end.'

Aeryn defends herself," What I was seven years old when I wrote that spell. Give me a little credit that it actually does rhyme. I told you, these are not really spells Alexis."

Alexis decides," Okay, let's try it out. To make an object disappear, tap it twice and say 'oh dear.'

Then the cup magically disappears letting the soda fall on the table and on the ground. It caused a scene and everyone at the restaurant is staring at the two girls, who are shocked that is actually works. Both girls scoff at the mess.

Alexis argues," Hey don't look at me, it was your spell."

Then next thing people in the diner hear a phone goes off and a man talking very loud and rude. He doesn't seem to care that he is disturbing other people and carries on his conversation with no problem at all.

He says," Can you believe that guy? He moved to Waverly, what a jerk."

Alexis scoffs again," I wish we had a major spell for this guy, he's so rude by talking too loud."

Aeryn smirks," Who says we don't have a spell? Remember I just make them up."

Aeryn starts." Because you're so loud."

Alexis finishes," It's time to have with food."

The two girls continue to smirk as they hold the other's hand and then flick the spell that sneaks around various objects and cause the guy's drink to blow up right in his face.

He finishes," I got to go now."

With that he leaves, people are surprised, clapped, wiped soda from the clothes, who are behind him.

The two sing repeatedly," Go Twitches!"

Alexis says," Really, that's what I've been thinking about nearly day Aeryn."

Aeryn says." You thought of this all day, twin witches."

Alexis agrees," Exactly my point Aeryn, here let's look for some more spells."

Alex agrees, Two Bit leaves with a smile that his little sister found a friend her own age. Jenny and Ryan continue their stakeout when the girls' spell hits Ryan with ketchup.

Jenny sings," Go twitches! You have a little something on your face. That spell was a little scatter shot, but oh well. The girls will get better at their aim. This pasta is great and amazing."

The girls continue to spend more time together and while spying is not easy for Jenny and Ryan the two have to hide whenever the girls are nearby their location. Then while looking the girls see a window with pumpkins looking sad and angry.

Aeryn starts," Pumpkins that lack style and grace."

Alexis finishes," Put a smile on your face."

The two aim their spell and cause the pumpkins to smile, the two laugh as they continue. Then while a man is painting a bricked wall, then hits the wall accidently knocking down the can, luckily the girls were able to stop the pain from hitting them. The two high five silently cheer,' Go twitches!' Then continue on their way, the painter is stunned at what he sees and Jenny is able to walk under and out clean free, all while eating a cookie. Ryan however was unlucky and went to unfreeze the paint while still under it and Jenny sees that it spilled on top of him, covering him in paint and wearing the can.

Jenny comments," That's a nice color for you Ryan, really does bring out your eyes."

Then continues to follow the girls, who are far ahead of them and each got a drink. At the docks, a couple of joggers go past the girls and are whistled by the fishermen that have started getting ready to go fishing. The two decide to teach them a lesson, so Aeryn gives Alexis her drink and uses her magic to turn the fishmens' clothes into gowns. The three are surprised at the change and don't like their look.

The one on the left thinks," I think we look pretty good."

The guy in the middle," We look ridiculous you moron!"

Then the two start to fight as the girls laugh and continue on their way. Jenny seems to be impressed by how the girls are doing on their aim and turns to see that Ryan is now a gorilla wearing a dress.

Jenny asks," What happen to you Ryan?"

Ryan removes the mask," I don't know the spell must have bounced off them and hit me. Undo this spell please."

Jenny thinks," Spell that made Ryan this way, take the monkey-."

Ryan corrects," I'm not a monkey, I'm a gorilla, you can tell by the color of my fur."

Jenny argues," Well I'm not that good at all in recognizing the species of an animal Ryan."

At the beach, Alexis uses her magic to make an apple appear, picks it and hands it to Aeryn, who takes a bite and then she shrugs and looks at something in her lap.

Aeryn says," Hey look at that spell."

Alexis agrees," Cool let's try it out."

A bit far from them, Ryan is not happy, because the two girls should be getting ready to take down The Darkness are, but are currently playing around instead.

Ryan complains," Apparently the girls don't understand the gravity of the situation Jenny."

Jenny comments," Come one Ryan, remember the girls have been apart for nearly eighteen years. Don't forget the prophecy did say that 'the two must act as one.'

Ryan agrees angrily," Yes, but the two are doing a very good job taping dancing on my last nerve Jenny."

He then takes out his glasses and see that they don't have that much time left before The Darkness is growing stronger."

He moves and then knocks himself over crashing into the ground. Jenny continues to watch, not realizing that Ryan fell over.

Jenny envies the girls," I wish I could have a sister."

The two drive home, when time goes by, Aeryn decides to ask Alexis something before they enter the house.

Aeryn asks," You think I could drive around sometime Alexis."

Alexis laughs," Forget itAeryn, like I said before, no one is driving my car, but me. Please don't ask anymore."

The two enter the house, with Jenny and Ryan magically appearing on the right side of the house.

Ryan insists," No Jenny, I'm first."

He doesn't go through, but crashes into the wall instead. Then the wind gets strong blowing the leaves their way.

Jenny asks," Ryan, what's happening?"

Ryan realizes," It's here."

Jenny points down," It's here."

Ryan points to the sky," No it's here, in the general sense."

Ryan goes to the wall to try and get into the house to talk to girls, while trying to get them in the house.

Jenny comments," I don't follow Ryan."

Ryan turns around," What don't you get the picture and follow what I say Jenny, it's here."

Jenny understands," Okay, that's really scary Ryan. What are we going to do about it Ryan?"

Ryan shouts," I'm trying to think of a plan Jenny!"

Jenny asks," Have you thought of one Ryan?"

Ryan yells," No!"

Inside the house the two girls go to do two different things, Alexis is going to take a seat, while Aeryn is going to fill two cups of orange juice.

Aeryn comments," I thought Evie would be here, so I could freak her out by showing her you. She loves to freak me out. Mom must have taken her somewhere or he is taking her trick or treating."

Alexis wonders," Hey, any chance you know a way to find the door to this Coventry place, because it would be cool to meet our mother."

Aeryn thinks," I think there is some spell that can help us to make a portal."

While the girls try to think, no one notices that in the sink, The Darkness is coming out from the there, finally finding the two girls, by simply tracking them of the use of their powers.

Alexis thinks," I use to draw shimmering gates when I wonder if that's how we get in."

Aeryn decides," I'm not going anywhere near that place until we have a way to defeat The Darkness, but now that I think about it, some of the drawings that I did is identical to what you draw"

Alexis sighs," Really, Aeryn, it will not stand a chance against us. I mean have you seen us in action. –Aeryn and Alexis takes a drink, then puts her journal back in the bag she forgot to bring with her.- I pity the poor ghoul that tries to take us-."

Alexis screams as she sees a black cloud with a hint of red, enter the room, growling and growing. She screams Alex's name, who drops the cup she was holding, grabs her bag as Alexis runs to a wall.

Alexis screams," Aeryn, help me."

Aeryn runs," Come on this way."

The two continue to run as The Darkness starts to chase them up the stairs, Alexis yells for it to get away from her, but then it catches her foot, causing her to trip and fall.

Alexis screams," Aeryn, help me."

Aeryn says," Alexis hold on, here take my hand."

Aeryn and Alexis use their magic to get it to let go of Alexis's foot and resume running as The Darkness growls and continues to spread around, causing lights to shatter.

Aerynyells," Hurry up Alexis. In here, Alexis."

The two girls enter the room and then slam it, hoping that The Darkness will go way for now anyway.

Alexis gasp," Who was that?"

Aeryn groans," What do you think? Pity the poor ghoul Alexis?! Not so easy to take down huh?!"

Alexis counters," Well I didn't see your backside running for the nearest exit!"

Aeryn argues," Excuse me, if it wasn't for me-."

Jenny yells interrupting," Girls, this is not the time for fight, you should be considering yourselves lucky to be alive. Even Ryan said you weren't going to make it."

Alexis says angrily," Lucky to be?! No, this is supposed to be fun, you know magic and sparkles, castles and unicorns-Ryan and Jenny mumble," Unicorns?"-and lucky to alive, so not what I had sign up for man."

Ryan says," Yeah we have-."

Jenny finishes," Have to go somewhere."

The two disappear, but Aeryn and Alexis weren't finish yet, so they go upstairs to find the two. While running up the stairs Alexis is yelling for them to come back and Aeryn wonders where the two went.

Alexis screams," I'm not through with you two."

Then the two reappear in a different area of the castle.

Jenny comments," I feel bad for those two, maybe we shouldn't have left the girls."

Ryan starts," Yeah we'll-."

Alexis interrupts," Hey, where the hell were you Mister and Miss no help at all. You're the ones that started this whole game, aren't you two suppose to protect us."

Ryan explains," Our powers were minimal in your dimension, our apologies. Gosh forbid us for getting credit for these last eighteen years. Your all welcome by the way."

Aeryn diffuses the argument," Hey, it's better late than never, okay. At lease you showed up when you did."

Jenny admits," As much as we want to take the credit. It was you Aeryn that open the portal to Coventry yourself."

Aeryn is surprised," Wait, I did open it. Really I did it."

Ryan and Jenny nod," Yes, you did."

Alex smiles adjusting her bag on her shoulder," Wow, all I could think about was how I want to get me and Alexis away from there."

Ryan says," Yes, but you trusted your powers and trusted yourself. You truly are the daughters of Katherine. There can be no doubt when confronting The Darkness the next time."-Aeryn smiles and Alexis scoffs-.

Alexis is confused," The next time?! Forget it, no way, there is no next time and I am finished, so there."

Alexis turns to leave, Ryan says," I'm afraid there is no turning back now."

Alexis argues," Yeah, well watch me, because I'm not going to miss my birthday party that is tonight, or the next sixty to seventy of them either buster brown, so take that, just like my ex, that's a story I will never tell you, maybe Aeryn, only later on."

Alexis turns to leave Jenny says calmly," Alexis I know you feel upset, but you have to remember one thing. You confronted The Dark before."

Alexis yells," I was only a day old, all I wanted was my father, and the only thing I did was cry, poop, pee and wonder what the heck is going on?! Other than acquiring some decent bladder control, things have not change, so you can have your magic back, and I'm going. Good bye."

With that Alexis turns to leave,Aeryn follows behind chasing after Alexis calling her name and trying to get her to come back. Leaving Ryan and Jenny to think.

Jenny ask," Any chance we have a plan b Ryan?"

Ryan groans," I think we went past b and went all the way down to d no f."

Jenny agrees and Alexis goes down the stairs to get to the door with Aeryn right behind her.

Aeryn yells," Whatever happen to us being sisters and being in this whole thing together."

Alexis admits," Well we'll always be sister, but Aeryn please. I can't believe you think staying here, fighting this darkness is going to be a good idea."

Aeryn reasons," No, but finding our mother is important. Meeting him and helping him, you've drawn pictures of him your whole life, don't you want to see him?"

Alexis whines," We can't do this."

Aeryn counters," Yes we can. If we do it together, don't you feel it when we put our hands together, we are like invincible or something."

Alexis explains," No we're not. That's how I feel when I'm at home with my parents, not here. Don't you get it. Until they showed up, nothing bad has happen to me."

Aeryn sighs," Oh I get, this is not the worst thing that has ever happen to me."

Alexis apologizes," I'm sorry, but it's not my fault."

Aeryn yells," I'm not trying to replace my mom."

Alexis turns back," I know."

Then having said the last word, she goes to the door, only to find that it's lock.

Alexis asks," Can I go home now?"

Ryan and Jenny appear and he says," Well The Darkness is gone, it can't no longer remain in your world, so."

Ryan uses his magic to unlock and open the door, which shows that Aeryn's house is fine and The Darkness is not lingering in there. Alexis goes in as the door shuts behind her.

Aeryn yells," Alexis wait up."

Aeryn runs over to the door and knows that it's locked again, so she turns to Ryan, who uses his magic to open the door again, then it goes into the air and back into her house.

Ryan sighs," I never get tired of that."

Jenny admits," I do."

Ryan says," Really."

Jenny continues," Well you do it all the time at parties and-."

Ryan asks," Why didn't you say something?"

Jenny admits," Well I just."

Back at the house, Alexis is racing down the stairs, determine to go home to see her parents, who haven't abandon her and have always been be her side.

Aeryn runs and yells," Alexis, hey!"

Alexis gets in her car and is starting to get ready to leave.

Aeryn comments," I thought running was the thing I did best at."

Alexis thinks," Now your on board with doing this and at the same darn time, trying to be the voice of reason, no. Yet I guess I found something we both have in common. Just be careful."

Aeryn puts on her headphone and puts on a song that is perfect for this moment, lets the words hit her ears as she watches Alexis drive away in her car. Time passes on and Alexis gets out of the car and races up to the house, going inside, slamming the door, then sighing relief.

Javi enters lecturing," Cameron Alexis Genevieve Esposito, where have you been young lady, I know it's your birthday, but still showing up twenty minutes before it, is not only rude, but disrespectful."

Alexis hugs him," Oh, daddy I'm so sorry, I love you guys and thank you for being the best parents ever and not making me feel like I totally don't deserve you. Thank you for never letting anything bad happen to me."

Javi barely says," You're welcome."

She then goes up the stairs, running up there like there is no tomorrow.

She stops to say," I love you daddy."

Lanie says," Okay, what is that all about?"

Javi says," I have no idea. I don't know if this is me being played or one of those moments where being a parent is worthwhile."

Lanie laughs," I love you."

Lanie laughs and kisses him and thinks he's been played. Javi agrees and follows Lanie. Alexis goes into her room, taking down her pictures and looks out the window to see that the sun is starting to set, making Alexis wonder if Aeryn is doing the same thing, and she is doing the same. While watching both girls are holding the moon or sun on their necklaces.

My time is done, for now.

 _Alexis sighs as she finishes the last of this chapter and decided to fulfill the promise that she typed about before, so she cracks her knuckles._

 _Aeryn puts the sundae between them," Decided to do it at the end Alexis."_

 _Alexis nods as Aeryn takes a bite out of her sundae and Alexis takes a spoonful and puts it in her mouth and began to type it out:_

" _Basically Castle was told that the last of his pregnancy, he has to be on full bed rest to make sure he doesn't go into premature labor, but being who Castle is, Kate was not going to stop him, so while she was helping the servants deal with a problem in one area, he made sure the coast was clear to put his plan into full action. He walks over, slow because of his bump and continued to walk down the stairs excited to see the sunlight, so when he finally got to end of the stairs. Castle had to take a breather and rub his belly, because the twins didn't like what Castle did and kicked him until he finally stopped._

 _He assured the two," Don't worry girls, mommy just needs some sunlight, so please calm down and stop kicking me this hard."_

 _Castle sighs with relief as the twins inside him settles down and continues with his mini mission, until he got to the grass area of the, then he slowly sits down, and lays on the grass. Sighing with happiness at the feel of fresh air and sunlight. With soft grass comforting to feel, it was worth the trip._

 _Castle coos," Oh little ones, I'm so happy that today it's sunny, maybe we can nap here until your father forces me to go inside."_

 _Then a few minutes passed and the twins seem to like that their mother is calm, but then a pain passes through Castle's body causing him to groan. Then thinking it was nothing continued to relax in the sun. While relaxing another pain passes through him, causing Castle groan and close his eyes as the pain comes back again causing him to scream. Then within seconds Katherine, their two servants are by his side._

 _Katherine sits him up," Castle, what are you doing here? Your suppose to be lying in bed. I guess while we were gone you snuck outside."_

 _Castle nods unable to speak, because of the pain, so she helps him up to the stairs, but when he screams in pain, Ryan and Jenny help get him up the stairs and into their bedroom. After putting Castle backs in bed, who is gasping for air and whimpering in pain. Katherine then sends Ryan to get a healer, but run and comes back when Castle feels the pain, closes his eyes began to scream in pain. Then Castle feels water gush between his legs, letting him know that the twins are coming a lot sooner than he realizes, Katherine has Jenny look and shockingly Castle is fully dilated and ready. Jenny removes Castle's pants, puts a blanket in place, parting his legs to help the baby to get out more better._

 _Jenny instructs," Okay, Castle the first girl is ready, so now give me a big push Castle."_

 _Castle pushes feeling his body split as he feels the baby move down, then he stops and takes a pained breath._

 _Jenny says," Again Castle, come on."_

 _Castle then pushes again gritting his teeth, feeling the baby continue to move down, then Jenny gasps as a tiny face emerges, then when Castle stops for a minute then goes back to pushing again, screaming when he feels the baby turned to make it out easier when he stops to take a breath, when he finally pushes again and starts to scream until the baby is out. Feeling that this place is different, she cries out, angry that she is out of her warm and comfy home, and in this strange new world._

 _Jenny announces," Katherine you were right, it is a girl."_

 _Katherine smiles in relief and when Castle feels a new fresh wave of pain, he takes Katherine's hand like before and squeezes it, then she looks to see the doctor there, but Jenny stops him and gives him the first baby, who has red hair with blue eyes and stopped crying and reaches her little tiny hand to Kate, but Jenny gives her to the doctor, who looks to make sure the baby is okay._

 _Jenny informs," It's not time to push Castle, Katherine, sit behind him to help him and keep holding his hand."_

 _Katherine nods and Castle is groaning at not pushing, feeling exhausted and wants to sleep, but right now he had to help, because he has another baby inside of him that wants to be born. Ryan watches as Castle lies back against Katherine._

 _He whimpers," I really wish this baby would come sooner."_

 _Katherine croons him with a hum and kisses the side of his head, while using her thumb to rub the side of his hand._

 _Katherine says," I'm so proud of you Castle, don't worry the baby will be here."_

 _Castle nods and screams when another contraction racks through his body and Jenny looks under the blanket to see that the second baby will be different from her sister and have brown hair._

 _Jenny nods and Castle then takes a deep breath, pushing with all his might, feeling this baby coming down. Then after a few seconds he stops to take a shaky breath. Then he pushes again, grinding his teeth as he feels the baby coming, screams when turns to make it easier for herself._

 _Jenny says," One more push."_

 _Castle shakes his head," No please, this is too hard."_

 _Jenny and Katherine can feel his body shaking, so Katherine decides she should say something._

 _Katherine talks in his ear," I know your scared, but I know you can do it Castle."_

 _Castle nods and pushes this one last time, determine to finish this, with Jenny and Katherine praising him. Then screams as the baby leaves his body, the baby cries angrily, not happy with the doctor holding her. She doesn't even stop until she wrapped and handed over to Castle, then she calms down, listening to his heartbeat. Castle looks down to see that the baby is just as tired as he is, then he looks to see that Katherine is holding the baby, who is looking at her father with curious blue eyes. Then she and Castle smile at each other. The healer who finally does come, Ryan and Jenny leaves Castle and Katherine to be with their twins._

 _Katherine asks," Can we name the girls now or do you want to wait later?"_

 _Castle shakes his head," I pick the name Artemis to the one in arms and Apolla the one in your arms dear."_

 _Katherine nods and after giving Apolla her sun necklace and Artemis her moon necklace. Then Castle went to sleep with baby Artemis, who is still sleeping on Castle's chest, Katherine smiles at the sight._

 _Ryan runs in," Your highness the darkness is coming in from the other side and it's after the girls._

 _Katherine sighs with sadness and after getting Artemis and Apolla began to run to protect her twin girls, knowing that if she doesn't The Darkness will kill them._

 _Next One,_

 _Alexis smiles then continues with what she typed then decides to write about what happens to Two Bit, who had just given birth to Evie. Then with a crack of her knuckles began to start again:_

 _Aeryn had just gotten Two Bit's favorite breakfast, bagel with cream cheese and sun dried tomato with a soda, something he loves to drink every morning, then she adds a sundae with vanilla ice that has strawberry sauce, whipped cream, nuts and a cherry, all with a candle on top. Ever since Two Bit was pregnant, he has had a craving for soda; Two Bit thinks she has a sweet tooth and that his baby is a girl._

 _Aeryn comes in," Surprise Happy Birthday-."_

 _Aeryn is stunned when she sees Two Bit's eyes are closed, but scrunching in pain and a sheen of sweat on his forehead. She puts the tray on the side._

 _She says," Two Bit, is it time?"_

 _He nods frantically," It started at three and it really hurts, Doctor is on his way, but that was over four hours ago-."_

 _It ends with him screaming as he takes Aeryn's hand and squeezing it hard, causing Aeryn to wince, but she ignored it as she tries to help him get out of bed, but then her shoes get wet, then Two Bit groans and now things just got worse, his water broke, meaning this baby has its own agenda, so she helps get him back on the bed, removing his pants, underwear, she puts a blanket over him to spare him some manner of dignity. Then she checks and sees that it's time and the baby is ready to be born._

 _She then says," Baby is ready to be born, you ready?"_

 _He nods," Guess the baby decided to give a birthday present after all, her coming in my life now, why did you pick today little one?!"_

 _It ends with Two Bit already boring down, pushing as hard as he can, while Aeryn counts to ten, remembering from the book she read, he pushes for ten seconds. Then after that he is left gasping for air as he feels the baby move down more, then screams as he feels the baby's head leave and then Alex tells him to push again, counting to ten as he continues to until._

 _He then shakes his head," I can't, I can't do this, I'll be doing this alone, her father didn't even try to help."_

 _Aeryn tells him," Two Bit, you dummy, I'll be there to help you raise her, so push man, come on! Besides you make a terrible single mother."_

 _Two Bit and Aeryn laugh at that one and then he pushes one more time feeling the baby leave his body and land in Aeryn's arms, who is feeling dizzy at the amount of blood on her hands but shoves it to the side as she cleans her niece up and after putting her clothes notices the baby didn't cry, but is simply looking at Two Bit, then letting out an angry cry on why neither of them gave her an eviction notice. Aeryn smiles as she hands her niece to her brother, who coos at the baby and lets her latch on to nurse. Ever since Two Bit found out that he was pregnant and the baby's father left Two Bit claiming that it's not her baby, and Two Bit figured that was her way of ripping her parent card._

 _He then says," I'm calling her Evelyn Morgan Matthews, Evie for short, now go away, and relax Aeryn, but also thank you."_

 _Aeryn takes the breakfast, and leaves it in the kitchen and after changing the sheets, she decided to clean her shoes, while cleaning her shoes._

 _The Doctor comes," You called me."_

 _Aeryn rolls her eyes as the Doctor goes in and checks to make sure the baby is okay, then after the Doctor gives the baby a clean bill of health, Two Bit is standing there with the baby, who has been fed, burped, wrapped in a green blanket, as Aeryn goes to go in._

 _Two Bit says with a smirk," Aren't you forgetting what today is for me Aeryn?"_

 _Aeryn just sighs and glares at Two Bit._

 _Two Bit is confused," What?"_

 _Alexis laughs as she finishes the last of it and decides to let Aeryn take the last chapter, when she goes to take the rest of the sundae, hands it to Aeryn, who knows now it's her turn, so she and Aeryn decides to take a break to continue the next chapter._

 **Quiet Ryter has just put Dimitri down for a nap and Ned is sitting there at the table watching as Quiet Ryter adds a few things, then looks over her shoulder and reads it.**

 **Ned says: Don't forget to add that they should read review and nice ones we like, not the negative ones okay.**

 **Quiet Ryter nods: That and you're doing the last chapter Ned.**

 **Ned simply sighs with misery.**

Chapter 5 Meet the Truth and confront her

 _Alexis gives it Aeryn," You're turn."_

 **Ned types: Okay, final chapter, you meet the bad person and such, read and enjoy it okay, that and save me, she doesn't value my laziness anymore.**

 _Aeryn takes the laptop and begins to type out the next chapter for their story._

At the party things are going great, the music is loud, people are dancing. Lanie is dressed in a blue dress, just like the one Katherine got Castle to reluctantly wear, with a mask, while Javi is dressed as Napoleon with a black mask.

Lanie gets Javi and sighs," Javi you promised me no more break dancing this time."

Javi laughs," I'm sorry, I just slipped, and I'll be back guys. See you all later."

Jenny and Ryan are at the party to keep an eye on Alexis. Jenny is sitting at a table sipper cider while having three cupcakes in her plate is looking at Ryan, who is holding a dip bowl. Ryan signals for Jenny to go, so she puts the cupcakes in a napkin and gets up to go. Inside the house, Cherry, who is a cat, is seated at the couch, waiting for Alexis and she is finally there in a light blue dress and a beautiful white mask and a crown.

Cherry says," Finally the birthday princess has finally arrived to her party to greet her guests."

Alexis complains," I'm not a princess how does everyone get the idea that I'm a princess Cherry."

Cherry points out," Alexis your dressed up as one."

Alexis slipped her mask on," Oh, right, I forgot sorry Cherry."

Cherry answers slips an arm in her arm," Well, you're forgiven and a bit cranky princess, but a princess none the less.-The two go outside. - So where is your twin sister Alexis? I thought she was going to this party. Anyway, I kept to myself like I said I would."

A random person comes," Hey, where is this twin sister, it sounds cool Alexis."

Cherry whines," Hey I told you not to say anything about this, really Alexis people are hard to trust these days."

Alexis informs her," It's cool Cherry. I don't think that she is coming to the party tonight."

Cherry follows her," What?! Alexis, why isn't she coming tonight?"

Alexis explains," We had very little things in common Cherry and it just didn't work out."

Cherry assures," Really, well minus the jeans that didn't look good on her, I thought you two would hit it off, I mean you both seem to be really good friends, I mean you did like getting to know her right?"

Alexis answers," Maybe I don't know, only on the outside we look alike."

Cherry tries to stop her," Wait, Alexis, I'm sorry. Why is she vapid and shallow at all?"

Alexis sighs," Nope it's me Cherry, I'm the vapid and shallow one."

Cherry gasps," You are not vapid or shallow Alexis. Believe those are the people that I can't understand and try to avoid at all times."

Alexis continues," It's not wrong to love the life that you have and keep it, the way it is Cherry."

Cherry answers," No Alexis, there is nothing wrong with keeping your life the way it is."

Alexis adds," Even if, it might be hurting someone else's."

Cherry scoffs," Okay, I don't get it and not at this party, you seem to be thinking a little too much Alexis and the solution is, dancing and shameless love."

Alexis thinks," That's two things Cherry."

Cherry answers," Not if you want to do both things at the same time Alexis."

Cherry finds someone," Hey Mike, want to go dance with a princess?"

Alexis chides," Cherry, really you had to-."

Mike asks," Hey you wanna dance Alexis."

Alexis smiles," Sure, why not."

Cherry then says," Also I better hear that you are having a great time Alexis."

Cherry leaves Alexis to Mike to dance as she goes to get some more food.

Alexis only says," Hi."

Mike says," Hi."

Cherry mumbles," A best friend's work is never something that is easily finished here."

Cherry double dips her chip and Ryan doesn't like it, because it's rude to do.

Ryan whines," You just double dipped it man, now you ruined the whole bowl man."

Cherry sighs," Sorry man, okay."

She then dumps the chip back on the plate, leaving Ryan to complain about how people are being rude and disgusting. Cherry goes back to see that Alexis and Mike are barely dancing, so she sighs. At Aeryn and Two Bits' house, Two Bit was surprised to see Aeryn still here, so he pulls out the cake for the two to eat and enjoy, currently Evie is being taken by her grandmother to go trick or treating. Aeryn is hardly eating her slice of cake and is currently playing with it.

Two Bit says," Okay, so you finished with your cake Aeryn?"

Aeryn looks up," Sorry Two Bit, I guess, I'm not that hungry."

Two Bit says," Thanks for helping with dinner Aeryn, so should I dress up to go to the Waverly area, I mean, is there a bus stop near there."

Aeryn answers," No problem, it's just that party can go on without us for now, or at least me."

Two Bit is worried now," Why, what's wrong Aeryn? Twin town have a disagreement."

Aeryn goes to the kitchen," It's something like that Two Bit."

Two Bit replies," What went wrong Aeryn? When I saw the two of you, you both seem like two great friends, like you both have known each other you're whole lives. It couldn't have been that bad Aeryn."

Aeryn starts," I don't know, she-. It's something that I'm not ready to explain to you yet."

Two Bit tries again," Okay, but Aeryn, you and I have never kept any secrets from each other, if there is anything that is bugging you, you know you can talk to me."

Aeryn smiles," Thanks Two Bit. I honestly thought that we could do this together, you know, someone I could lean on."

Two Bit explains with a raised eyebrow," Don't you think, that is a little too much for just a six hour friendship."

Aeryn sighs," There was no such luck, the only person I can ever count on is my own person, but I can't do that, because I still have you to count on."

Two Bit walks over and wraps his arms around her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the head. Then after that Aeryn gets up and walks to the room, sighing mentally as she closes the door to think.

Aeryn complains to herself," What am I suppose to do? The forces of darkness are out there to get me, my protectors are missing in action. That and my supposed sister is at her house dancing away for fun, I can't sit down and do nothing. Wait I don't have to sit here. I've been to Coventry before, so I can do it all over again. I am after all the daughter of Katherine, so I just have to believe in myself. Time for mother and daughter to reunite, open the gates to Coventry tonight."

She had closed her eyes to start the spell, then she opens her eyes to see if the spell had work, so she opens the door with Two Bit standing there with a smirk.

He says," Okay, I'm going to bed, so good night."

Aeryn sighs as she goes from Two Bit's room to the bathroom, then she takes a deep breath.

Aeryn says," Okay, so trust my powers, of course eight hours ago, I had no idea I had powers, so alright, no rhyme just thoughts Aeryn, to Coventry."

With the thought in mind, her necklace glows taking her door from her house to Coventry.

She says," Yep, I knew that I could do it. Where the heck am I?"

She gasps as she sees a man in a blue dress coming up the stairs, she goes to hide behind the pillar, then goes to look. Castle, who just got up the stairs, feeling that someone is hiding and watching him, he turns to the right. Aeryn resumes hiding.

Castle calls," Who's there? Show yourself. Oh, so no show, well then."

He then waves his hand to the statue over to the right to talk to him and answer his question.

Statue comes to life," She is behind the pillar your highness."

Aeryn curses," Thanks a lot, stupid statue."

The statue just smirks and becomes a statue all over again, Aerynrealized that she has no choice and decides to come out of hiding, showing herself to Castle, who steps timidly toward her.

Castle gasps," Artemis, is that you?"

Aeryn smiles," I now go by Aeryn now, but yes it's me."

Aeryn chokes at the end, then tears up as she looks at Castle.

She then says," Hi mom."

Castle chokes out," Your alive. I just can't believe that you're here."

Without hesitation, she walks over and gives him a hug, remembering how when she was born that she wouldn't stop crying until she was held by him. Castle gasps as Aeryn, his little girl held onto to him the she did, when she was just born. Both are crying with tears of joy at the happiness of the reunion between the two.

Then letting go Castle has a good look at Aeryn and then takes a shaky breath then.

He explains," Every day for nearly eighteen years, I never stopped, I had always hoped. How did you find me? How did you get here?"

Aeryn explains," I the usually way, magically way."

Castle chokes on tears," Oh, Artemis I mean Aeryn, I am so you sorry, if there was a way."

Aeryn shakes her head," Mom, Coventry wouldn't be here without you couldn't have known, you did what you had to do."

Castle smiles," Now, how could have known about Coventry? But you do, don't you? You have the gift. I'm so happy you're here baby."

Castle takes Aeryn in his arms, holding her tight. He missed having his little girl in his arms, when Castle woke up, exhausted from giving birth, only to be told that Katherine, her and his servants are dead it broke his heart, but also their two children are dead are what made him feel so much pained it ached, but started to mend each day with this new baby inside him, yet to have this one in his arms made him happy. Back at the house, Two Bit is bouncing up and down, knocking frantically at the door.

Two Bit says," Aeryn, Aeryn I know your upset about the party, but still I really think, well I have to pee, so can I go now?"

Two Bit enters and sees no one is there, so while left with that, back to Coventry, Aeryn is going with her mother downstairs. The Darkness comes near the castle.

Castle asks," Where is Apolla, why isn't she with you? Is she okay?"

Aeryn assures," She's fine, she's with her family."

Castle sighs," I understand, it's okay."

Aeryn continues," But if you do meet her, she prefers to go by Alexis, though you could get away with called her Alexia or something like that."

Castle asks," What about your family Aeryn?"

Aeryn thinks," Two Bit is currently asleep and Evie is probably is going to sleep as well."

Castle continues," Well, this Two Bit sounds like someone that has been there for you. That and it looks like you have a great brother and your sister has parents that love her. For this, I am extremely in gratitude."

Aeryn explains," I have a wonderful brother indeed and with Ryan and Jenny's help as well. For watching over me."

Castle smirks," Ryan and Jenny, I should have known that they would have a hand in this."

Aeryn wonders," They are good guys, right?"

Castle confirms," The best I can ever ask for. I'm glad that they took you both away. You both were kept safe, but also Coventry was not safe for two young and powerful witches. What matters is, is that you're here now, and together we can face anything."

All Aeryn could say was," Anything."

Both Castle and Aeryn look out the window to see a full moon and The Darkness growing bigger and stronger, trying to cover up the moon and window.

Castle continues," The Darkness seems to be growing stronger every day, but the daughter of Katherine has return and will be able to restore light to every corner of the land."

Aeryn wonders," Everyone is counting on me?"

Castle then adds," Well you and your sister, but don't worry you have the power."

His thumbs caresses both her facial cheeks and then puts both hands on her shoulders, hugging her tightly with all the love he holds, just as Aeryn hugs him back with same love as well. At Earth, Alexis is blowing out the candles to her big birthday cake.

Javi smiles," Happy Birthday honey!"

Lanie says," Happy Birthday sweetie."

Alexis looks at them, and then goes to the side leaving with Cherry following behind her. Even Ryan and Jenny, who is eating chicken wings, are watching as she leaves, then Ryan looks at the sky with the moon and The Darkness growing.

Ryan wonders," Why hasn't it attacked, she said her weakest is when the sun is down."

Jenny stops eating," Be patient, the moment has to be very precise you know."

Ryan looks raising an eye brow at her with a look that says,' Really Jenny.'

Jenny sighs," What I'm trying to keep my strength up for the battle Ryan."

At the path area Cherry is following Alexis down the path to talk to her.

Cherry comments," Where are you going Alexis, I thought you and Mike were hitting it off. Is there something wrong Alexis?"

Alexis sighs," I really don't feel like talking with Mike or my ex boyfriend Nick, who is at the party talking with other people, not that I care at all. I keep telling him that he should get help before it's too late"

Nick, her ex, was sitting on a bench, wearing a plaid blue shirt with a white under shirt, leather jacket, and has beanie to cover his milk chocolate hair, while the blue is similar to his eyes, it still seems weird to have him here at this party. All he is doing is watching with his hands tucked under his chin that are standing on his knees.

Cherry observes," Alexis is something wrong, you know you can tell me and this time I will not tell anyone, that and this party is fantastic other than that weird dip guy or your ex being here. The only person that isn't having fun is you."

Alexis lies," Well I am having a really good time Cherry, can't you tell?"

Cherry looks," Really Alexis, I can tell when you are lying to me Alexis."

Alexis admits," Good time, okay, but this time I really do have a lot on my mind."

Cherry says," It's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, today is all about you. Maybe later if there is something bugging you, you can tell Alexis."

Alexis smirks," Which is not different from the other day or any day of this year or any year for that matter."

Alexis's parents came in from behind to see what is wrong with her and to see if they need to talk to her.

Alexis sighs," Just give me five minutes please."

Cherry nods," Okay Alexis, but if not back, you know you can talk to me about this and we will open presents without you, I'm joking Alexis, we can wait."

She then gives Alexis a hug, who looks up at the sky to see that The Dark is lingering near the moon, she then goes up to her room.

Javi wonders," Is it boy trouble, I did invite that boy Nick here?"

Lanie disagrees," I doubt it Javi and that is her ex, I don't think she wanted him here."

Javi jokes," Maybe some boy malfunction or something like that. I didn't know, so should I have him leave."

Lanie decides," I'll go see if I can find out and no that would be rude Javi, I'm going to do a little investigating of my own."

Then she goes over to talk with her friend to find if she knows what wrong.

Javi tells himself," Okay, this is what you trained for, you've read the books. I'm you father and this is moment, you can do it honey, oh yes you can. I will stay here and supervise"

Lanie goes down the stairs to see that Alexis is sitting down at the bench looking distracted.

Lanie comments," Wow, no one can blame you for being distracted, Cherry talk to me, this girl, your day and this Aeryn girl."

Alexis nods," Aeryn, yeah, she is my sister."

Lanie wonders," Alexis, are you sure that she is your sister and just someone that looks like on the outside."

Alexis nods," Mom we're definitely sisters, trust me on that."

Lanie smiles," Well that does sound like something pretty wonderful indeed."

Alexis nods in agreement.

Lanie wonders," So why isn't she here to enjoy the party?"

Alexis takes a breathe," It's something complicated, there's, well she really wanted to find our birth mother and I'm happy here."

Lanie frowns," Cameron Alexis, is this because you're afraid to hurt my feelings or something?"

Alexis shakes her head," No."

Lanie smiles," Good, baby there is no reason for you to feel. If there is anything that I know is that love is very infinite. You can always make more when you need it. Just because you want to give it to someone else doesn't mean you're taking it away from me."

She finished, wiping a tear from Alexis's eye. Then wait last for a few seconds, Alexis lets out a shaky breath.

Alexis cries hugging her mom," Mom I love, so much mom."

Lanie hugs back," See, this is what I mean and I love you too. Now why don't we head back up to the party, it's getting late and your father has not embarrassed you. So, now come on."

Alexis admits," There's more to this story mom."

Lanie is confused," More than a twin sister Alexis?"

Alexis gets up and her back is to her mom," Well, Aeryn and I aren't from here. And well I don't mean just here here. I mean, this dimension here."

Lanie is completely confused," Come again, Alexis your losing me now honey."

Alexis turns around," It's just that we're from a whole other, well. I don't exactly know what it is. But when we were born, there was this war going on, and our father was killed. So our protectors had to hide us, so that The Darkness wouldn't get to us. But it found us, so it won't stop and will destroy everything in its path, and sucks out all the life in this universe."

Lanie wonders," Is that it?"

Alexis adds," Did I mention that we have magical powers?"

Lanie still wonders," Alexis where is this coming from? I haven't heard you talk like that, not since you were a little girl."

Now Alexis is confused," Why, did I tell you this before?"

Lanie takes a breath," You used to wake up screaming, just from the most frightening dreams, and it was always about this darkness trying to get you. That and that face you use to draw."

Alexis wonders," I used to draw faces?"

Lanie nods her head," Coming out of the darkness, it's no wonder that you were scared. They were horrible disfigure and slightly disturbing drawings. Although your father thought that and they had an early Edward Munch quality about them, but the female version though."

Alexis thinks," A face coming out of The Darkness. Do you remember what it looked like?"

Lanie shakes her head," Don't ask me, it was your imagination. Although I'm sure we saved it in one of your scrapbooks upstairs."

Alexis went running to go to her room and find that picture.

Lanie calls after her," Alexis."

Alexis goes into her room and looks at the pictures in front of her, the one with the statue in it. Then she turns to her closet, opening it up, then flipping through it and then stops at the one that has the picture of the face, she realizes that has been coming out of The Darkness with a remembering of her face, but who is she? Meredith is racing down the hall calling Castle's name, thunder echoing in the background.

She sees Castle sitting with Artemis," Castle, you're here. I was so worried that I hadn't gotten there in time. I-I would never have forgiven myself."

Castle and Aeryn smile to each other.

Castle introduces," Artemis, this is Meredith, your father's sister."

Meredith hugs Aeryn, who hugs her back, but for some weird reason remembers seeing her face, but not really sure where, since she had just met her.

Castle explains," Meredith fought in the war with your father and was wounded."

Meredith says," Well you're here and not a moment too soon. The Darkness has overcome the north gate."

Aeryn wonders," It's here, like in the castle at this very moment?"

Meredith explains," Oh, but not for long and I told you to trust the prophecy. Just as we were beginning to lose hope."

Castle adds," Apolla is not here though. You have to go and find her. Then bring her back with us.

Meredith shakes her head," She's not here? Is she alright? Did something happen?"

Aeryn answers," Well, let's just say she has issues."

Castle explains," Aeryn will tell you were she is. I'll deal with the north gate. We must hurry, we don't have much time."

Meredith says," Be careful Castle okay, remember your not the only one, who you need to protect yourself from The Darkness."

Castle nods and goes off leaving Aeryn confused about what they are talking about now.

Aeryn demands," Why? What's wrong?"

Meredith explains," Without you be her side, your sister is practically defenseless against The Darkness."

Aeryn panics," What, no. I would never have left her alone if I knew about this. Alexis thought The Darkness would leave her alone if stayed away."

Meredith shakes her head," Well I'm sorry Aeryn, now that The Darkness knows that you exist, it will never leave you or your sister alone. There is only one answer, total defeat. Now, you wait here."

Now, back at the party, where the music continues to play and people continue to dance. Two Bit had woken up and decided to take Evie to the party, who is currently asleep and Two Bit is wondering, where is Alex? The maid is cleaning crumbs from the floor, when thunder, wind hits and she looks up to see The Darkness enter the room, getting bigger with its hint of red.

The maid whimpers," No way am I getting paid enough to clean that up, no way, help me."

Alexis hears something grabs the picture that she drew, then goes downstairs to then bump into Two Bit, and his daughter Evie, who still sleeping on his shoulder.

Two Bit says," Alexis."

Alexis says," Two Bit."

Two Bit comments," Wow you two look so much alike that I had to guess, though I'm sure that you're not Aeryn."

Alexis ask," Is she here?"

Two Bit answers," I guess not, I thought that she changed her mind or something. That and your security is from the front is not so great.

Alexis says to show she is good host,"Well, eat, dance and stay, have fun or if you want, there are guest rooms upstairs for your daughter to sleep in."

Two Bit nods," Thanks, and I really think that you and Aeryn should talk, you two are good together. Any way I'll put this little one on your couch."

Alexis nods," Thanks, and I hope we do get the chance to talk."

Outside Cherry is dancing with Mike, who was dancing with Alexis, but is happy that he has someone else to dance with. Then where Ryan is standing, all the lanterns start to explode. Jenny runs over to Ryan. Javi is holding Lanie to protect her.

Alexis see this," No way, not at this party. Not my friends."

Then everyone claps thinking that this something to help keep them on their toes and scare a little, because it is Halloween after all. Lanie looks to Javi on this little stunt, who shrugs.

Javi answers," I have no idea, it's not part of the party."

Jenny stops Alexis," Stop, we have gotta get you out of here."

Alexis stops," No everybody, they are in danger."

Jenny shakes her head," No trust me, it's you it wants, not them. We've got to get you back to Coventry now. It's the only place where you might by safe."

With that, the two run to go find a portal. What they don't know is that back at the living room The Darkness has been growing stronger after eating the maid and then got Two Bit, who was trying to protect Evie, who is hiding near the stairs, crying and wanting her mommy.

Alexis grabs Evie," Front door."

But sadly The Darkness is covering the front door, so that's not going to work.

Jenny answers," No the front door won't hold for long."

Ryan races down," Up here, I've opened a portal in the bedroom."

Jenny stays as Ryan goes up," Jenny where are you going now?"

Jenny explains," Go, go now, I'll keep it busy for as long as I can Ryan."

Alexis shakes her head," No!"

Jenny shakes her head," Hurry, hurry just go now please, you too Ryan."

Ryan then kisses Jenny, who kisses Ryan back. Alexis stops and sees this moment between the two.

Ryan says," Be strong Jenny."

Jenny nods and The Darkness growls at the fact that the door is blocking its way.

Alexis says," You're a couple."

Ryan nods," Off and on again for the past eighteen years to this day so far."

Jenny nods," Yep."

Ryan explains," We met at this party with her friends and-."

Jenny yells," You can discuss our dating life later Ryan, just go now!"

The girls are racing up the stairs and The Darkness breaks the glass, allowing itself inside. Ryan and Alexis get in her room, closing the door behind them.

Ryan yells," Go hurry, you don't have much time."

Downstairs The Darkness is able to grab Jenny by the leg, dragging her downstairs and consuming her.

Ryan calls," Jenny, no."

Then The Darkness enters the room and sneaks in from under the door, covering Ryan, leaving him to whimper a little as it eats up Ryan, who is looking at Alexis, completely whole. Back outside to the stairs Lanie is running up the stairs.

Javi yells," What's happening Lanie?"

Lanie runs up," I don't care, or even know! My baby needs me now!"

Javi yells," Lanie!"

The Darkness goes closer to Alexis, closing in, happy that it found one of the two girls and that, it can be able to consume her. Alexis raises her hand to use her powers, but nothing, then she realizes that she needs Alex to help.

Alexis yells," Leave me alone! I don't want my powers or be a princess! No, please no!"

It causes a light to explode, then there is a knock.

Lanie yells," Alexis!"

Alexis panics," Mom, please don't come in here!"

Lanie opens," It's too late, I'm coming in!"

The Darkness screeches with anger and goes to retreat, just as Lanie is stunned when she sees a dark cloud go in her closet. Alexis watches this and then turns to her mom.

Lanie goes to her," Alexis, oh my baby!"

She then goes to hug Alexis, who hugs her back, happy that her mother was able to protect her.

Javi runs in," What in the world is going on here?"

Alexis asks," Mom, how did you do that? That was amazing, you have magical powers, just like me and Aeryn?"

Lanie realizes," No honey, that is something, and I can't believe that everything you told is true."

Javi is confused," Please, somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Alexis answers," Later, daddy, because right now. I have to do something right now."

Alexis looks at the picture, then crumbles it in her hand.

Alexis vows," Nobody messes with my friends and family, then thinks that they can get away with it. I'm going to Coventry right now."

Alexis then runs to the closet to go there, but then she realizes that this is the wrong one, so she goes to the other door.

Alexis thinks," Okay, so that was wrong door, but this is the one. Again, I'm going to Coventry."

She enters the closet door and is able to go Coventry, leaving her parents there, who are stunned and shocked at the same time about this whole thing. Javi looks to Lanie, who sighs and realizes that she should probably explain to Javi about what Alexis told her a few minutes ago. Back at the castle of Coventry, The Darkness is circling around it, trying to get near the castle, getting closer and closer. Meredith then comes into the room, then calls for Castle, who has his back to her, Aeryn is the same.

Meredith says," Castle, Castle, I am really sorry."

Castle turns around," What happen Meredith? Did you find her?"

Meredith nods," Found her, but barely escaped with my life. Our worst fears have been realized. She is in fact, now being controlled by The Darkness. We must seal the castle against her."

Meredith didn't notice the exchange look Aeryn and Castle had while she was talking.

Aeryn protest," You can't do that!"

Meredith explains," I'm sorry, but it's the only option left."

Aeryn repeats," No you can't do that, because she's already here."

Alexis comes in," Nice try man, I beat you here by a good five minutes."

Alexis made it and was able to hug her mother, who was happy to see his two girls back together with him, that and she showed him something that made him feel worse, but not as worse as he is feeling, this nausea hasn't stopped easing on him since this morning. That and she left Evie with her mom and dad, who are comforting her, but she cried herself to sleep, so she is currently taking another nap.

Meredith is stunned," Apolla, I'm relieved that you are okay."

The two make hands and say," Whatever, loser."

The two flicker their fingers together, causing lights to spark between the two, as Meredith goes down stairs.

Meredith goes," Forgive me, but when I got attacked at your house, I assumed-."

Alexis uses her magic to silence Meredith, whom she interrupted, because Alexis knew that was a lie.

Aeryn comments," Nice one sis."

Castle then asks," I'm curious Meredith, if have never laid your eyes on the girls, how did Apolla draw your face coming out of The Darkness the night Katherine died.-He uses magic to fix the drawing- Even Aeryn confirmed that this was the face that she drew as well, she said this why you seemed so familiar to her. Not bad at capturing the real you, I must add."

Alexis and Aeryn exchange a smirk at Meredith, who turns around to see him holding the picture, smirking at him, because right now, rather than anything else, he'd like to see how Meredith will explain this to him.

Meredith sighs," The Darkness is at the gate and you're wasting your time questioning me, because of a silly drawing, two silly drawings. Forgive me, but I think we have more pressing issues."

Castle frowns using his magic," Yeah, well guess you'll have to what make time, so SIT DOWN."

Castle's magic caused her to go back in the chair, spinning as the curtains wrapped themselves up, entombing Meredith in that chair until finally she is trapped in there.

Both say," All right mom."

Meredith starts," Castle, The Darkness-."

Castle adds," Will do nothing without you there."

Aeryn accuses," You killed our father and tried to kill us as well."

Meredith protest turning to Castle," No, no, that's not true. Come Castle, my own sister Katherine. I would never harm anyone. If you want to know the truth, just look into my eyes."

Alexis says," Yeah, well we would rather see the palm of your hands instead."

Both girls used their magic for each girl to take one of her two gloves. Her palms showed the burn marks of their necklaces the moon and the sun, it's been burning since the night she tried to grab both girls, but couldn't because her stupid sister Katherine had given them every ounce she had of her magic.

She chuckles," The daughters of Katherine have truly returned. You may have defeated me once. Why wouldn't I think that wouldn't again?"

Castle is heartbroken sickened at the thought," Your own sister."

She says angrily," My own sister had everything and appreciated nothing. She got to have Coventry, the power and worst of all, she had you."

Castle started to tear up," I gave you back your strength. I thought we were fighting together, just like me and Katherine did, to help restore the light to our beloved land. Your doing what your little sister tried to do to me. But instead you were using me draining me of my powers, and my baby's power as well."

Meredith tries," Castle, please I love you."

Alexis and Aeryn scoff at that comment, but are surprised to hear that Castle is having another baby and Aeryn realized what she written was true about his pregnancy, but with their Uncle, this is truly going to be complicated, since the baby might have dark magic like its father.

Castle then says," You can't repair all the lives you destroyed, but you will return all the souls that you have taken."

Meredith frowns," Oh, I'm afraid not going to be able to do that request."

Castle continues," I don't think you have a choice here Meredith. It's over Meredith."

Castle turns to leave, when he is stopped.

Meredith explains," On the contrary, this is just the beginning of my plan."

The Darkness goes near Meredith, who looks to see that The Darkness is coming in through the top, causing lights to explode.

Castle says," Stay back."

Then uses his magic to chase The Darkness away for now. Meredith's eyes turn red and uses his magic to get The Darkness to come back again, stronger than before, causing the lights to explode and Meredith to get out of their in red lights. Castle goes to try again but feels really dizzy.

He says," My powers, they're gone, why do I feel dizzy?"

Meredith reappears and confirms," Gone, and the light of Coventry is gone, that and because you're using your powers, it's not good since your with child Castle. Sadly you have nothing left."

She reappears on the balcony, watching in amusement as Castle leans onto one of the girls, Aeryn for support to keep him from keeling over to the ground.

Alexis states," That's not true, she has us."

Meredith repeats," Thank you, now I've stand corrected, they're all you have left."

Aeryn wonders," Is he asking to get punched and slapped at the same time?"

Meredith adds," Well, I hate long goodbyes, especially since it's been coming for eighteen years and all."

Castle looks pale, however still vows," You'll never win. The light will always find a way."

Meredith wonders," Let's see you think so?"

Meredith disappears and then the girls, with Castle, who is starting to feel exhausted, looks around to try and determine where Meredith went to this time. She appears behind Castle, who is forced to lean on him as Meredith laughs and takes Castle away to a bed, knowing he will have to sleep to conserve his energy for him and their child.

Aeryn yells," Mommy, no!"

Alexis pulls Aeryn back and the two watch as Meredith cackles and laughs while The Darkness closes in on the girls, who are scared and panicking right now.

Alexis yells," Aeryn!"

Aeryn yells," Alexis, what's happening?"

Alexis yells," Give me your hands."

The two grab their hands together to try and fight The Darkness that is going to get the girls.

Aeryn says," Think about the light, focus on the light!"

Alexis feeling a tear, says," I'm focused here."

The Darkness cackles at it goes for the girls, causing Alexis to scream at the fact that it's not working.

Alexis yells," Aeryn!"

Aeryn says," Focus we can do this. Remember we did it before."

Alexis demands," I know, but how?!"

Aeryn says," Concentrate."

Two hands reach out from The Darkness, taunting them to go and grab the girls.

Alexis apologizes," I'm sorry that I ran out on you."

Aeryn apologizes back," I'm sorry that I let you down."

Alexis comments," You didn't let me down."

The Darkness goes to grab the girls, but the girls scream and are able to dodge it as The Darkness circles to the girls.

Meredith says laughing," Your power is no match for mine."

Aeryn repeats closes her eyes," Think light!"

Alexis repeats closing her eyes," I'm trying to think light. It can't be that hard, my mom. My mom, she wasn't thinking of the light when she saved me. She thought about me. She thought about love."

Aeryn realizes," The opposite of darkness isn't light."

They both say," Its love."

Alexis realizes," Katherine's love is what saved us the night we were born."

Aeryn then says," Think about love."

Alexis continues," Only about love."

The Darkness is disgusted and the girls focus on love, then the light between their hands starts to get brighter, causing Meredith to groan at the brightness of their light.

Aeryn cheers," Yes, that's it."

Meredith taunts," Darkness will win."

Alexis protest," No, love is infinite. We can make as much as we want. Who do you love most in the world?"

Aeryn sobs," My mom."

A wave of light disperses and hits Meredith, who groans.

Alexis sobs too," My parents."

Aeryn names," Two Bit, Evie."

Alexis continues," Cherry, my friends, my grandparents."

Aeryn names," Our mother."

Alexis adds," Jenny and Ryan."

Aeryn adds," My sister."

Alexis repeats," My sister."

While the girls named their loved ones, their waves of light continued to disperse and hit Meredith, until the two named the most important people to add, each other, Aeryn has tears running down her face, Alexis starts to tear up too. When Meredith tries to make a grab for them, their light of love attacks her, causing the magic to make its big wave of attack, taking away the darkness from the castle, bringing light back to Coventry, the girls won the battle.

The two hug, high five and say," We did it!"

Then Castle appears, looking pale, tired and yawning with a smile on his face.

They both say," Mom!"

Then Castle walks over, gives Aeryn a hug, then gives Alexis a hug as well. Castle tiredly smiled at both girls with the happiness that he has both girls back, but as that the two were able to save Coventry from The Darkness and bring light back into the world.

Castle yawns," I knew you both had the power."

Then three more people come out and scream as they land on the ground with a thud. Groaning the three got up, the third one looked around, stunned at what he sees as the other two talk.

Jenny complains," Yes, well you two certainly took your sweet time to about this."

Ryan clarifies," She means thank you."

Jenny turns and lectures," Please don't tell people what I mean, if I mean to tell people thank you, then I would say thank you then Ryan."

Ryan wonders," I think having her soul sucked out has made her a wee bit cranky there."

Jenny sighs," I'm not cranky Ryan."

While the two are arguing, Alexis, Alex and Caste watch with amusement at this tiff the two are having right now.

Ryan pouts," You're cranky Jenny."

Jenny whines," Can we not have this conversation here in front of them and talk about it later, please?"

Ryan shakes his head," Anything you say, you can say in front of the girls Jenny."

The three hug each other tightly, but then Two Bit comes from behind and includes himself in the hug next to Alex, who is surprised to see Two Bit.

He continues to hug," I'm sure you'll explain this to later, right Alex?"

Aeryn nods," I'll explain everything later."

Jenny says," Okay, well, let's have it out then."

Ryan agrees," Okay."

Jenny scolds," You snore like a train bell Ryan."

Ryan says back," Okay fine."

While the four stare at the full moon, then go back to the house, Aeryn explains everything to Two Bit, who gets Evie back, who is awake and is hungry, so he nurses her, which is done from time to time, not very often. Then the maid hands out cake to everyone, presents are put in Alexis's room to be opened, guest left back home.

Maid gives Javi," Cake sir."

Javi looks and is surprised at the change in their maid's hair, now it's spikey.

Javi turns to Alexis," Alexis, I keep waiting for someone to tell me "I gotcha."

Alexis bites in her cookie," Not this time."

Javi agrees," Yep."

While Aeryn is eating cake with Two Bit, who has Evie sucking and drinking, and while he eats cake he and Aeryn listen to them bicker, cake is given to Ryan and Jenny, who are still arguing.

Jenny says," There is nothing to discuss Ryan. We are not staying in this dimension."

Ryan says," Well nothing huge, I just want something big enough so the girls can come and stay."

Jenny takes a bite and then says," Why are you still discussing this Ryan."

Aeryn adds," Oh, and you're gonna want a yard."

Two Bit adds," And maybe a pool too."

Jenny shakes her head," No way man, we are not going to get a pool."

Ryan smiles," Cool, a pool sounds lovely. Fine, no pool Jenny."

Jenny repeats," We are not staying in this dimension Ryan."

Aeryn and Two Bit smirk, he beckons Aeryn to go sit with her twin sister, while these two argue and he finishes feeding Evie.

Ryan adds," This dimension has chicken wings and you love chicken wings Jenny."

Jenny adds," Yes, but they are expensive Ryan. Which is why I'm suggesting that we move to a more affordable dimension."

She goes to eat her cake.

Ryan adds," But chicken wings are at least ten cents on Wednesday only Jenny."

Jenny with cake in her mouth," Can I just please eat my cake Ryan."

Lanie laughs," Surprised? Oh, yes. But I always knew that our little girl is special."

She was surprised to see that their mother is a he and an omega, who is wearing a dress that the color is darker, but seems to work well with Castle.

Castle smiles," Just like their father, you're about to find out how much of a surprise is she."

Javi nods," Ah, that's a nice way of saying that she is a bit of a pain in the-."

Alexis puts frosting on her father's nose," Gotcha dad."

He gives her a peck on the cheek.

He ask Lanie," Does this really look bad?"

Lanie just laughs, while Castle just smirks, he knows that both girls will always remind him of their father and that a part of Katherine will always live inside each of them.

Alexis takes a seat," Hey little sis."

Aeryn sits next to her," Hey big sis."

The two playfully shove each other in the shoulder as Aeryn sees Alexis smile.

Aeryn wonders," What are you smiling about now?"

Alexis says," See? I knew something wonderful was going to happen today."

The two sing," Go twitches, it's our birthday."

The two start eating the cake with their fingers, then the others go in to join the girls to sit down and eat cake together, this time, they enjoy the night with cake.

Game Ended, winner, no one. It's a tie for the girls. Until Next Time.

 _Alexis smirks as she finishes the chapter, she shows Aeryn, who smiles with happiness, then the two take it to Castle to read._

 _Castle says," Really me in a blue dress, was I still handsome in it?"_

 _Alexis and Aeryn nod," Well okay, you two relax and do something fun while I read it."_

 _Alexis and Aeryn watch with smirks as the two watch Castle read it and then when they left, flicker their fingers together causing light to spark between the two as they went to take a nap, while going up stairs the two sing,' Go twitches.'_

 **Quiet Ryter takes over and puts this: Really enjoy all the hard work put into this, that and I hope you enjoyed the story, despite the fact that it's all in one page, and I repeated the read and review for each chapter, it's still going to stay this way.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and the little piece I added with the commentary, thanks to the girls for helping to provide for this story.**

 **Ned adds: Sequel will come in later and for the finally time review and tell us what you think of it. That and don't worry, Castle will have the baby and Ryan will get pregnant as well.**

 **Bye, bye for now.**


End file.
